Reforging The Knight's Heart
by jw1964
Summary: Jamie Knight is a gun for hire that roams the streets of New York City until a phone call and fate brought him face to face with Tony Stark. Now living in the Stark Tower with the Avengers he'll have to face things for the first time in his life. Feels, thoughts, and actions that could reforge his long forgotten heart.
1. Shots fired

I took a deep breath, trying to keep my nerves calm. The number of people gathered around just to hear one man speak was astonishing. All of the people would be disappointed today. The man who came to speak, the man they came to listen to, Anthony Edward Stark, was my target and I couldn't mess this up. A quick shot to the back of the head and everyone here would run screaming, he, of course, wouldn't. He'd lay there in a puddle of his own blood. I put the thought at the back of my mind.

A hush fell over the room as Anthony made his way in with his CEO. Pepper Potts. She looked tense and uneasy, maybe she knew. Obviously, she didn't know but maybe she could feel something was off about today. She wouldn't be the first person to feel that I was lurking in the shadows. It would make a difference, though. It never did. She would try to push that feeling away and Anthony wouldn't realize what was going on. Men like him never did. They were to caught up in the fame or power or money, sometimes all three. No, Anthony would be no different.

Pepper made some sort of introduction, and then Anthony took the stage. I stayed hidden as I aimed the gun in my hand at his head. I started pulling back the trigger when I was pulled further back behind the curtain. The gun went off and the screams of all of the people there echoed. Anthony cursed and I knew that I had missed my shot. I turned to the person who had grabbed me to see Captain America and Black Widow. They looked ready to fight but that wasn't my job here. I looked at the obvious exit and then took off running the other way. I had the layout of this place in my head. There should be an emergency exit just down the hall and to the left.

I never got to the hallway, though. A sharp pain pierced my leg and I fell. Of course, Hawkeye was hiding somewhere just waiting to fire. Why can't a job ever go easy? I felt another pain hit my back and bring me face to face with the floor. Steven Rodgers had me pinned to the ground. So, their objective wasn't to kill me.

"We've got him apprehended." Black widow said. She was silent for a few moments just listening. "Alright, can do."

Damn. Any other time if I'd gotten caught then I would have gone to jail. I was fine with that, it's a risk you take as a freelancer. But now I was dealing with S.H.I.E.L.D and that didn't bode well for me. It's not like I had any information for them, the employer kept his identity a secret. Captain Rodgers pulled me up, keeping my hands held behind my back.

"Did you guys get him?" Anthony said as he came back to meet his companions. I couldn't look at him. Never before have I had to face someone who I had just shot at. But he wasn't having that, he walked over grabbing my face and forcing me to look at him. Instead of showing any weakness I held eye contact and glared. It wasn't that hard, I was rather annoyed with him.

"Fury wants us to take him back to base. Are you coming, Stark?" Steven asked. Who knew his voice was so irritating? or, maybe it was because I was already upset about missing my shot and now I was out money and my next meal. Not to mention this client had already told me failure wasn't an option and what would happen if I did fail.

"Of course, I would like to know why this punk tried to kill me," Anthony said.

I had given up on pulling at the restraints on my wrist after the area was raw and in quite a bit of pain, it wouldn't do me any good. Nobody had asked me any questions, yet. I couldn't help but wonder if the news had a hold of the story yet. I wouldn't be surprised. Gun shots fired in New York City we're on the news before the bullet left the gun.

I watched as another agent walked by hastily. They seemed to be in distress and every last one of the agents who passed were headed the same way. The guards inside of this room though weren't budging. There were six young men standing in various spots in the small room. I tugged at the restraints again.

"Stop, you're going to make yourself bleed. We'd rather not waste resources on you." One of the men said. I didn't pay attention to him. I was too nervous to sit still. It wasn't just my hands moving but my whole body was shifting repeatedly. Whatever unknown thing that was going on in the base around us couldn't be good. Even the guards in here seemed tense.

"Copy that." Said another man. He seemed to relax after getting some sort of information from his ear piece. "Director Fury says we need to get him to the interrogation room."

With that, they hauled me out of the chair and started to drag me down a series of corridors. Every hallway looking the same as the last with no real indication of where we were going. I tried to spot the differences but none appeared before my eyes. Maybe it was purposely designed this way to make escaping nearly impossible. I could still find an exit if I tried but no doors were marked as such and I would probably be found before I could find a door leading to freedom.

Finally, we made it into a room that looked like an interrogation room from shows and movies. The one-way window, the speaker that you could adjust the volume on. The metal table and chairs. The gray-green walls. No real windows. And finally, the lights that were dim and bright at the same time. A man with an eye patch leaned against the table with his arms crossed and a deep scowl embedded on his face.

"Take a seat." He commanded. His voice held authority and it was easy to see that he wasn't used to people disobeying him. If I were in any other position I would have remained standing but seeing as how I was now in their custody and they could do whatever they wished with me, I was going to obey. So, with only a little hesitation I took a seat.

"My base was just attacked by people looking for you, they weren't HYDRA, so who the hell sent you to kill Tony?" He snapped. Well, shit.

"I don't know they're a name, it was someone with a lot of money, though. They also used a voice modifier while on the phone. You could always look at my bank history but I doubt they used their own account to make the deposit." I said, not willing to get on this guy's bad side.

"How much was he paying you?" The man asked.

"Fifty grand. Half when the deal was made and the other half when they knew for fact Anthony Stark was dead." I said.

"Did they tell you why they wanted Tony dead?"

"No, but even with the fake voice some bitterness was there, I've seen it a lot. People feel wronged or cheated by someone else and then they call people like me to take care of their problem." I was hoping that giving him everything I could help keep his anger at bay.

"So, why were they looking for you?"

"Probably because I failed, they did say that I would pay with my blood if I failed to kill Mr. Stark."

"So, what is your job title exactly?" He seemed calmer

"Freelancer."

"So, you hold nothing against Stark personally?"

"No sir, just trying to keep myself alive." It was all true.

I never found joy in killing, I didn't find displeasure either. It was just something I had to do to stay alive. The man nodded and stepped out of the room and in doing so, left me to my thoughts. The person who called me was dangerous, and they wanted Anthony out of the way, while still keeping their hands clean. So, when I didn't get the job done they decided that they needed to get rid of me. They were trying to protect themselves, whoever they were. Damn, I hadn't been in this much trouble since I first got into freelancing. That wasn't attempted murder, though, no, that was only a misdemeanor and since it was my first known offense they let me off. But now I had attempted to take the life of a rich and powerful man, a man who could have me thrown in jail faster than I could blink.

Who would have been behind this, though? Anthony was notorious for sleeping around, maybe it was a jealous husband or boyfriend. Also, his clean energy company had put a lot of the other energy companies out of business. He was also an inventor, maybe he stole someone's idea. It could also be someone in the company, someone who would benefit from his death.

Fury, Tony, and Steve walked back in. They were discussing the same thoughts that were just going through my head. And more.

"This place is not fit to take care of him, we can protect him without a problem, but a long-term stay won't be possible." Fury said waving in an agent who came right over to me, she unbound my hands and started looking over the raw skin. "But we do need to set up agents around the tower."

"Or, the team could just move in. With them around and Jarvis keeping an eye on things, I think there'll be plenty of protection. " Anthony piped in.

"But there's still the kid," Steven said.

"Not a problem, as long as he isn't going to take another shot at me then he's going to join us," Anthony responded.

"I don't think so, while I won't take an another shot at you I also have no plans of joining you," I said.

"You no longer have a choice. You will stay in the Stark tower until whoever this is, is taken care of." Fury snapped at me.

"I'd rather take my chances back out on the streets." I snapped back.

"Listen, kid, I understand you want to just go home but we're trying to keep you safe," Steven said.

"I don't need your protection, I can take care of myself."

"And your request to be on your own has been denied. So get over it and follow us, we're heading out." Just then the agent-nurse finished up, I sighed inward and I got up and followed.


	2. Tony Stark

The drive to Stark Tower was extremely boring and Tony's droning wasn't making it any better. He and a Shield agent sat in the back with me as another one drove, the two men didn't seem very interested in his talking either. We pulled up and Tony immediately got out while the babysitter next to me grabbed my arm and pulled me out from his side. I rolled my eyes as I was forced to enter an elevator.

"You two can go back, we'll be fine," Tony said eying the babysitters.

"Since the team won't be here for an hour Fury has ordered us to stay." One of them bit out.

He was just as happy about the little arrangement that Fury had set up. Tony proceeded to start whining until we reached his "home". As soon as we entered the living space my nose wrinkled. I used to live on the streets and this was trashy. It was horribly rich but nothing seemed nice.

"So, this is where you'll be staying. Your bedroom is the last door on the left down that way. There is the kitchen, stay out of the alcohol, I don't distribute to minors. And there's over one hundred thousand dollars worth of expensive stuff in there. Over there is where the TV and things are, it's 120 inches, pretty great huh?" He said looking over to me.

"Not really," I replied while looking around still kind of disgusted.

"Oh, my bad, I forgot that you're used to the cardboard walls and the non-existent TV being stuck on weird homeless people sex." He bit out.

I felt my anger flare but bit it back and just settled for glaring at him.

"Well, since you don't like that maybe you'll like this." He said pushing me to the center of the room.

I was about to start questioning him when suddenly pieces of his iconic armor started to attach itself to my body. I watched it confused for a minute.

"There we go, you look pretty bad ass in my suit." He complimented.

"Yeah, so awesome, now get it off of me." I bit out.

"Nope, I think I'll leave you in it until I feel like you should come out." He said laughing.

"This is bull." I griped.

"Okay, how about this, if you take a piss in the suit I'll let you out." He said giving me a shit eating grin.

"What? That's disgusting!" I all but shouted.

"No, it's great I take one in there all the time. So, go on." He said still grinning.

Both of our babysitters looked very disgusted as well.

"You got some kind of fetish?" I asked.

"No, but I really want your urine." He said not even batting an eye.

"I'm not taking a piss in the suit." I ground out.

"Then you're not getting out." He said sitting down on the oversized couch.

I stood there for about thirty minutes trying to wrap my head around this. Then I realized that I really needed to pee.

"Ok, very funny, take me out of this suit and show me where the bathroom is," I demanded.

"I already told you, pee in the suit and I'll let you out." He said in a very bored tone.

I sighed in frustration. but stood there for another ten minutes until the urge was too much.

"Fine, whatever let me out," I said a bit embarrassed.

"There that wasn't so hard now was it?" He asked as the suit started to come off.

Surprisingly my pants were dry. He motioned me away and I went to the room that he'd appointed me when I'd first arrived. I took the chance to look around and noticed that it was fairly sized and the bed was huge. There was a large window centered with the door, and like the rest of the place, all of the other furnishings were oversized. Anthony was overcompensating. I plopped down on the too large bed and let out a sigh.

This is not where I thought I'd end up in life, taken prisoner by some messed up organization that thought it was protecting the world and kept in a tower built by some man who didn't know what to go light on the salt. When I was 4 I thought that I was going to grow up to be a doctor, when I was 13 I found out that I wasn't normal and if I told anyone I could kiss my dreams to become a doctor out the window. Then I got brave when I was 14 and told my parents about me being gay. My mother cried as if I'd told her that I just beat our dog to death because I could. My father didn't cry, though, instead he grabbed me by the arm and told me that I wasn't welcome in their house and that wasn't how they raised me.

I started walking and never looked back. I somehow ended up in New York City working for whoever had odd jobs that needed to be done. It was my third boss here that asked if I could kill someone, and I stupidly said yes. He gave me a gun and I did the job. I was a pretty good shot too. Word got around and I started killing people. Instead of saving lives I was ending them.

I was startled when a knock on the door echoed in the large room. I stood up stretching, then answered it. There stood the Black Widow.

"Hey thought you might like some dinner. Tony ordered shawarma for everyone, I hope you like it." She said almost softly.

I followed her out and there was a takeout box thrust into my hands when I stepped into the living room. Tony grinned at me telling me to eat up. Everyone was sitting on the couch getting ready to watch a movie, so, I went to the kitchen and started eating. It was actually really good and the foreign flavors meshed well. I was about a fourth of the way through when Anthony came in and poured himself a glass of scotch.

"Is it good?" He asked.

"No, this is what I would imagine garbage tastes like," I said.

He dropped looking a bit thrown off.

"Wouldn't you know what garbage tastes like?" He asked trying to even out his tone.

"Nope, I'd rather starve then eat something that could potentially kill me," I said taking another bite and chewing slowly.

"Well, for hating it you're eating it pretty well." He said raising a brow.

"Yeah, I haven't eaten it about 11 days," I said.

"That isn't possible." He muttered.

"Sure, I can prove that it is." I snapped back at him.

"No, I'll just take your word for it. We need to fatten you up anyway." He said mostly to himself.

"Whatever," I replied as I took another bite.

The next day I woke up feeling better than I had in a while. I sat up in bed rubbing my eyes trying to figure out where I was when a voice from nowhere started talking to me.

"Good morning, Sir." The voice said.

I jumped up and started trying to figure out where it was coming from.

"My apologies I didn't mean to startle you. I'm Jarvis, I'm Mr. Stark's AI." It told me.

"What the... Okay. Um, good morning to you too." I said as I realized that I needed to piss.

I walked out trying to find that bathroom that Anthony wouldn't let me use yesterday but I somehow ended up in a workshop. I looked around and noticed the nice expensive cars. I grinned. I opened one up and took a piss in the driver's seat. I was sure that these belonged to Anthony and this would be perfect. If he wanted my urine then he was going to get it.

After I had relieved myself I took a look around the workshop. There were all kinds of things laying around and I picked up the smallest of the droids that were laying on a table. It needed some heavy tweaking and so I got to work on it. Jarvis informed me after about an hour that if I kept messing with it then he would be forced to inform Anthony of what I was up to. I shrugged him off. Another hour or so and said man came storming in.

"Hey! Don't touch my stuff." He bitched.

"If you don't want me touching it then you should make it right the first time," I mumbled as I handed it to him.

He looked it over and then a surprised look passed his face.

"You actually made it better." He seemed shocked. "That doesn't change anything, though, don't touch my stuff."

"Whatever you say," I smirked.

With that, I left and went back to my room. I sat in there just watching out the window until I was informed that dinner would be ready in five minutes by Jarvis. I thanked him and walked down the hallway when I heard Banner cuss. My body tensed and I felt a cold sweat settle on my skin. I knew about Banner, everyone did and he was upset. I smelled the burning food and knew why.

With nerves running wild I entered the kitchen and looked at the food. It was charcoal.

"Smells good," I said hoping he wouldn't Hulk out.

He just looked at me puzzled before he started to laugh. Laughing was good, I could handle laughing. I relaxed a little and ate the horrible food to make him feel better. No one else would but they all tried to. When Anthony finally came out of his workshop he smelt the burned food and turned up his nose saying that he was going out. Banner just shook his head and the rest of them moaned about his drinking problem


	3. Ruling the Knight

It was about one in the morning when I was awakened from a deep sleep by someone's weight landing on my back, hard. I slowly began to panic when I could move them off of me but they didn't make a move. In fact, they started to snore. I looked over my shoulder to see Anthony sound asleep on top of me. I tried to get out from under him again but he was far too heavy. I sighed and tried to go back to sleep. Throughout the rest of the night, I dosed in and out without ever fully reaching dreamland.

The next morning I woke up to Anthony moving on top of me and something hard pressed against my ass. I looked around sleepily and realized that Anthony was trying to wake up. I tried to push him off but that only furthered the pressure of the thing stabbing my left ass cheek. Realization soon it that it was his boner. I groaned in frustration that seemed to do the trick to wake him up. He looked down at me confused and then looked around.

"What are you doing in my bed?" He asked rolling off of me.

"Uh, this is the room that you appointed to me," I said getting up, trying to hide my own morning wood.

He looked around again and he nodded. When he got up he didn't try to hide anything and I was just happy that he was wearing boxers as he gathered up his clothes and left. I shook my head in disbelief at how casual he just was.

"Jarvis?" I questioned not sure if he would answer.

"Yes, sir?" His voice rang out.

"Where is the bathroom?" I questioned.

He told me and in the next minute, I was relieving myself into the toilet instead of a suit or car. It was a small win in my mind. I walked into the kitchen after working through my normal morning routine and everyone was there, even Anthony. I didn't really want to deal with him this morning. Natasha had made breakfast and it was pancakes and sausage. I cringed when I was handed a plate.

I sat down and slowly ate the pancakes avoiding the long sausages like they were the plague. Natasha took notice and gave me a knowing smirk.

"What are you a vegetarian or something?" She asked.

"Excuse me?" I was a bit confused.

"You haven't touched the sausage." she remarked and Anthony busted up laughing.

Everyone else looked confused except for Barton. Natasha took her fork and stabbed one and pushed it against my lips.

"Come on take a bit. It's nice and juicy." Anthony said still trying to stay in his chair.

Later I was sitting in the living room when Anthony was walking through and paused.

"Hey sorry about this morning, I shouldn't have put you in that room. I often go in there after a night of drinking." He said.

"Then put me in another room," I said watching the people walk the streets.

"No can do, I quite enjoyed this morning." He said walked to the elevator to leave.

I shook my head. This could not have gotten any worse. I was not happy with Anthony at that moment and decided to take another piss in that car. He deserved it. That afternoon Samuel asked if I'd like to spar with him. I agreed, it beat sitting around all day when I was used to moving.

He was good at hand to hand. Not the best but better than me. We kept it light pulling back right as we made contact so we wouldn't actually hurt one another. He would throw something my way. I would dodge and retaliate. He would do the same. This went on for a few hours until Steven walked in.

"Hey, Sam, let me know when you're done." He said leaning against the wall.

"Yeah sure, Buddy," Sam said turning to look at the captain.

I smirked and made a move while he was distracted. My hand almost hit him when he turned suddenly, jumped away and kicked me in the ribs. I felt them snap as I fell back.

"Oh, damn! Are you okay?" He asked and pulled me up.

"Yeah, fine," I said grabbing my ribs.

"You sure?" Steven asked as he jogged over.

"Just a couple of broken ribs," I said.

"I'll patch you up," Samuel said as he dragged me to the bathroom.

Steven brought us an ace bandage and Samuel wrapped my midsection nice and tight. I winced when his hand brushed over the forming bruise.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting you to do anything when I turned." He said finishing up.

"Not a problem, that's what I get for surprising you." I grinned.

He grinned too but he did seem like he felt bad.

"Okay, you should take it easy for a while. How about we watch a movie or something?" Steven interjected.

"Sure, yeah, sounds good," I said standing up.

"There's that new horror that Tony bought," Samuel said.

They settled on said horror film and I was stuck between the two of them as the screams of three college girls filled the room. Fake blood splattered the walls as one of the girls' boyfriend was hacked up and I cringed at the horrible camera work. The elevator dinged and Anthony walked in and plopped down. I glanced over at him and saw that he was already looking my way. He winked before turning his eyes to the screen.

When the movie was over I stood up and went to walk by Anthony but he stopped me.

"Hey, I need to give you something." He said.

"Wasn't the trying to crush me this morning enough?" I groaned.

Everyone started laughing and Anthony reached over tapping my covered ribs. I all let out a hiss and the three men looked over at me with concern.

"What happened?" Anthony asked.

"I accidentally broke his ribs earlier sparing," Samuel said.

"What?" Anthony lifted my shirt to see the bandage. "Oh, my bad."

"We have to go, please refrain from breaking him while we're gone," Steven said.

"No promises," Anthony called after them.

As soon as they were gone he handed me a new Stark phone.

"That's yours to use in case you need us. All of our numbers are programmed and you can download any app you want but you can't use it to get in touch with anyone else. Jarvis will block all other numbers unless I give him the okay and you can't get on the Internet." He explained.

"Okay cool, thanks," I said holding the device like it was going to explode.

"Oh, and I guess while we're here we should go over some rules. You've already broken one." He said thoughtfully.

"Don't touch your stuff," I said mostly to myself.

"Yep. That's rule number one. Rule two is you're not to go out unless someone is with you. You're not allowed weapons of any kind. If Jarvis tells you no then you're not to do whatever you were thinking about doing." He said.

"Sure sounds good," I said as I made my way to my room.


	4. Tempting the Knight

Two weeks passed by rather slowly. I was really bored throughout the day and most of my day was spent reading on the phone that Tony had given me. I was able to download any book I wanted but even that only kept me entertained for so long. My ribs were slowly healing after Sam had tried to kick them into my lung and breathing was a lot easier. Every once in a while, Jarvis would hold actual conversations with me. Most of our conversations were like twenty questions but it was nice to have someone to talk to even if it was just the walls.

This day, however, I didn't want to talk to Jarvis and reading was becoming a boring must. I decided to work my legs a bit and start walking around the tower. Almost all of the avengers were gone so the chances that I would be stopped were slim. I started out just walking around the rooms I knew and were without a doubt allowed in. I looked everywhere learning what went where. Somehow on this little walk around, I ended up in Tony's workshop. Jarvis didn't stop me so I walked in and sat down at a computer. I looked at all the little tools lying around and fiddled with them thinking about how this room was in need of cleaning.

I spun in the chair that I was in while playing absentmindedly with a screwdriver when my leg hit the desk and the computer opened to a fresh browser page. I glanced at it for a minute before I went back spinning slowly. There was nobody I could contact anyway to save me from this prison. I didn't make friends and my current boss wanted my head because I'd failed. I never kept contact with clients and my family wouldn't bail me out even if I were in a city jail. This was my life as a freelancer. I didn't like people and people didn't like me. Most people who hired me were afraid that I'd end up turning on them or offering an out to their targets like a lot of other hit men did. I wasn't like that, though. I stayed true to my word and kept everything on the DL.

I was startled when the workshop door opened and in walked Tony not looking very happy.

"What did I say about not touching my stuff? And why the hell is my computer on?" He asked quickly closing out of the browser. "Didn't I tell you that you had no access to the Internet?"

"Chill out, it's a screwdriver, I tapped the desk and your computer woke up. The browser was already up and Jarvis never said I couldn't come in here." I said setting the tool down.

"I will not chill out. I said no weapons of any kind. This is my space so you really should have known not to come in here, and I don't believe I left a browser up in this room." He sounded accusing.

"Whatever man, who would I contact anyway?" I asked.

"I don't know, Mommy, or Daddy maybe. A friend." He snapped.

"Yeah, because I have all of those." I bit out.

He looked ready to say something but then he closed his mouth with a deep sigh. I got up to leave but he grabbed my arm and pushed me back.

"Don't tell me you're one of those typical teenagers who thinks they're alone in this world." He said.

"No, I'm not, I'm one of those few teenagers who are alone in this world. My parents don't want me. I never made friends. All of that is my fault and staying here will only be until my client is found." I snapped.

"You don't have to leave when your client is found. We can help you get your life together." He said not looking at me.

"My life was together until someone decided that they wanted you dead. Then instead of pressing charges like a normal person you and shield made me your prisoner. As soon as I can I'm leaving." I said coldly.

"You're not a prisoner here. We brought you here to keep you safe. You're just a kid and I didn't want to see you go to jail." He mumbled.

I didn't know what to say about that so I just kept my mouth shut. We sat like that for a while, not talking or looking at one another. It was almost too much and being stuck in my thoughts was not helping. He didn't mean anything that he'd said. As soon as this was over I was either going to jail or living on the streets again regardless of what I really wanted. I didn't actually know what I wanted. I didn't want to stay here but the other two options sucked as well. If I was completely honest with myself I wanted to go home. Back to Mom and Dad. I wanted to take back what I told them that day and start over. I wanted to go back to school and get an education so I could do something with my life that didn't involve killing but all of that was out of my grasp now.

"So, you know your way around robotics huh?" Tony said breaking the silence.

"A bit," I said still not looking at him.

And he went on to tell me about his many unfinished and finished projects. I listened as he explained the programming and how it worked into how he built his stuff. I gave him my opinion on how to make things better and he actually took note of what I said. This went on for a few hours. Lastly, he introduced me to DumE. The black sheep of the group of robotic arms. He bitched about the poor thing not being able to do anything right and told me why he was no longer allowed to touch the fire extinguisher. I laughed at that as we got ready to go to the living room and watch a movie.

Right before we left the workshop Tony turned to say something else when DumE accidentally pushed Tony. He fell into me and our lips collided together. Tony didn't pull away for a minute and neither did I. I was in too much shock but it was nice. When Tony finally pulled away he berated the robot telling it that he was going to sell it for scrap. I didn't know that a mechanical arm could look so depressed.

We didn't end up watching that movie like Tony wanted. Instead, we went our separate ways because we couldn't stand to be around each other after the awkward kiss that we shared. So, I ended up laying on my bed trying to keep my mind from wandering too much. Whoever said that the mind is a dangerous place probably didn't know how right they were. It was a horrible place that could slowly turn you against yourself while also making you aware of how easily you could slip away from yourself and leave your mind in suspended madness.

That was a daily struggle for me it seemed. Not being able to preoccupy myself was a big problem. I had too much time to think and sometimes it go way out of hand. I didn't want to be left to my own thoughts. It was something that I wanted to avoid as much as possible. When I still had a family and a life I didn't worry about that. Even with no friends I was a happy kid. I didn't need anyone else besides my parents, even though I was pretty sure I was adopted. My mom was five foot seven with dark brown curly hair and brown eyes. My dad was six foot four with lighter brown hair and green eyes. I was maxed out at five foot two and my hair was straight and dirty blond and my eyes were a light blue-gray color.

So I didn't look anything like them. They always told me though that I looked like my mom's mother. Hard to believe considering I'd never met her. In fact, they were both an only child and both of their parents had died before I was born. Nothing about that had made any sense but I'd never questioned it until recently. As I thought more and more about the days before what happened four years ago I felt myself becoming tired and was soon falling asleep


	5. Re-breaking the Knight

Another two weeks had passed and I was getting used to my surroundings. That included the people here. Mostly. I made my way to the bathroom early one morning to get a head start on my impossibly dull day. When I opened the door I was met with something I really wish I hadn't seen. Natasha was on her knees butt ass naked taking an equally naked Bruce into her mouth. As they looked at me I turned apologizing and trying to make a run for it but I slipped and hit my almost healed ribs. Both of them came rushing over now covered in towels to make sure I was okay. I nodded at their questions.

"Um, maybe next time we should remember to lock the door," Bruce said sheepishly.

"Please, I don't want to break my ribs again," I said grinning a bit.

"I'll patch you up," Natasha said smirking.

I nodded and let her get to work while Bruce got dressed behind us. After all was said and done. I went on about my business. And by my business, I mean that I found Tony's lab and started snooping around. Jarvis warned me that I wasn't allowed in there because of the chemicals and such but I shrugged him off as I made my way through anyway and looked into all of the closed doors I could find. The last on held a body and I jumped back as it stood there unmoving. I looked at it and realized that it was me. Not me but someone who looked every bit like me.

"What are you doing?" Tony's voice rang out.

"I was bored. Mind telling me about this?" I asked pointing at my twin.

"Oh, that's why I wanted you to piss in the suit. I got your DNA and had a friend make a body clone, just so you know, you're totally replaceable now." He said smirking.

I swallowed hard and tried to hid how unnerved I was by this discovery.

"Excuse me but Mr. Rodgers is requesting Mr. Knight. He'd like to go to the living room." Jarvis said interrupting our staring contest.

"Sure," I said slowly and tried not to run out of the lab.

When I got to the living room Steve was standing with a kid that looked about my age. He was looking around excitedly and Steve was smiling at me. I hated it when he smiled. He had good intentions but I hated whatever he was up to.

"Jamie this is Peter. I thought that it'd be nice to hang out with someone your own age." And there it was.

" Hey! It's nice to meet you." Peter said reaching out to shake my hand.

"Likewise." I kept my tone even as I shook his hand.

"This place is so cool." He gushed looking around.

"Sure." I shrugged.

Steve made a quick exit saying that he would take Peter home in an hour or two. I really hoped something would come up and he'd take Peter home sooner than that. That never happened though and instead, I was stuck with this idiot who was too excited about everything. He went on and on and tried so desperately to gain my friendship but I couldn't stand him. I was glad when he was gone.

When Tony came up and asked how my play date went I ground out that I couldn't stand the little twerp and my nerves were wearing thin. He laughed and tapped my ribs saying that he'd grow on me.

"Would you quit doing that?" I snapped rubbing the newly injured spot.

"They should be better by now." He said frowning.

"They were better but I fell this morning. Stop touching me, only bad things come from it." I said.

He dropped it but didn't go away like I wanted him to and I wasn't leaving either because he turned on a movie and quickly plopped down on the couch moving his legs into my lap. I glared at him but didn't say anything. I didn't want to start anything with Tony right now. Every time we argued something weird happened. Soon everyone was sitting around watching this movie with us and when it was over Tony announced that he was going to throw a party soon. Everyone started to tell him that it was a bad idea. Tony's only response was to tell everyone else to shut up that he was going to have a party in his tower and they would just have to deal.

"Alright, I vote Jamie makes dinner," Tony said after the second movie was done.

"I can't cook," I said frowning.

"Well, try," Tony said.

Jarvis walked me through it and dinner turned out okay. Everyone ate it at least.


	6. Freeing the Knight

I woke up with a strange warmth against my back and side. I tried to roll over to see what it was but I found that part of my body was being covered by a weight. I groaned when I realized that Tony was mostly on top of me once again. I tried to move to one side thinking since he wasn't completely on top of me that I could maybe get away. I was wrong. He had one arm wrapped around me and wasn't letting go.

"Tony! Get off!" I snapped.

He startled awake and looked down at me. I glared at him over my shoulder.

"But you're so comfy." He groaned pressing further into me.

"This isn't funny. Get off of me." I grounded out trying to shake him off.

"I never said it was funny. I said that you're comfy." He mumbled holding onto my waist tighter and also adding unwanted pressure to my ribs.

I winced trying to slow my breathing so it didn't hurt as bad.

"This hurts," I said moving closer to him to get away from that arm.

"I know I hate morning wood." He chuckled.

"No, I mean your arm is pressing against my ribs!" I said trying to hit him.

His arm moved and he got up and started to pick up his clothes. I watched him and sighed in relief.

"I have shopping to do." He muttered to himself looking rather annoyed.

"Can I come?" I asked, wanting to get out of this prison.

"Yeah sure be ready in an hour." He said yawning and walking out of my room.

An hour came and went and I found myself overly excited to be walking the streets that had become my home. I'm sure I was grinning like an idiot and acting like a kid in a candy store that he'd just let loose. The polluted air felt so good on my lungs and even the pain in my side had dulled to a light throb. First, we were off to the grocery store. Not that we really needed to come. Tony just found things he wanted and ordered them to be delivered. I wasn't actually aware that stores would do that. As we walked about he asked my opinion on things and from there decided what to buy. I didn't know why he was putting so much effort into this, he was notorious for the best parties in NYC. Then I was really shocked when he said that we should stop and grab lunch. We ended up eating burgers which I wasn't upset about in the least. I almost missed the tasted of the greasy slab of meat.

"So, how did you end up rebreaking your ribs?" He asked before taking another bite of food.

"Like I said I slipped and fell," I said not wanting to think about it.

"How did you slip and fall?" He pushed.

"I was walking out of the bathroom." More like running, I thought.

"Oh, okay. How'd you end up on the streets of New York? You accent is southern, you're not from around here." He said.

"Oh, you're just full of questions today," I said after swallowing.

"That's not an answer." He said.

"I moved here when I was fourteen." It wasn't technically a lie.

"Did your parent's move to or are you a runaway?" He asked popping a fry into his mouth.

I set my food down suddenly losing my appetite. I picked at the food as I answered him.

"Neither."

"So did your parent's die and you just decided that you didn't want to belong to the state?" He seemed way too interested.

"No, I got kicked out," I said tearing pieces of the bread off.

"For what?" He questioned leaning closer.

"It doesn't matter anymore." I tried not to snap.

"It does." He muttered.

"No, it doesn't. I don't want to talk about this anymore." I bit out.

"Fine, then why did you come here of all places?" He asked seemingly annoyed.

"Because I knew I could get a job here. Even if it wasn't legal. A job is a job." I said sipping my soda.

"Is that how you became a freelancer?"

"Yeah," I said ending the conversation.

The next place we went was a street market. Tony seemed annoyed when he couldn't just order things here and have them delivered later. I chuckled a bit at his annoyance. When we were about half way through I noticed a guy that I'd seen in different places all day. He was following us and I was beginning to get nervous. I followed closer to Tony while still keeping an eye on the guy. Soon he disappeared and I only grew more nervous. Tony stopped us at a stand that was selling "fresh" fruit and I glanced around. As soon as I turned to feign interest in whatever Tony was saying I caught a shiny glint out of the corner of my eye.

I jumped away from it knocking the blade away from my body. The masked person made another attempt at thrusting the blade at my neck and all I could do was lean away, adding unwanted strain to the broken ribs on my left side. My movements were limited by the bandage that was tightly secured around my midsection so trying to move away from him became a huge pain in the ass. The blade was thrust at me again and this time the person's wrist was met with my foot. The blade went flying and the few people who were watching the fight from way too close scattered. I took advantage of his stunned stance and reached over grabbing the closest thing to me and swung at his head. Too bad it was only a five-pound fish.

He went down however and police were quickly running toward us. I watched suddenly feeling nervous about talking to them. I was grabbed by my shirt and pulled back. I panicked until I turned to see Tony trying to get me to run. Why was Tony running? I didn't have time to ask before he took off at a dead sprint to a black car sitting two blocks away. I followed behind him and hopped into the vehicle with him.

"Happy, drive," Tony demanded and the car started to move.

The ride home was silent and I was grateful that Tony, for once, had his mouth shut. When we got back to the tower all of the team was gathered aside from Natasha and Sam and the news was turned up on the TV. My heart stopped when I saw the two Avengers taking away the man in handcuffs while police tried to form a wall around them. He was going back to shield for questioning I was sure.

"What happened?" Steve asked standing up and crossing his arms.

"Don't start your all holy-than-thou crap right now, Rodgers." Tony snapped.

"Tony shut it, Jamie, what happened?" He asked setting me with a look.

"What did the reporter say?" I asked.

"That a young male was attacked today while walking around town with Tony Stark. There's also some side notes that you may not want to hear." He informed me.

"What side notes?" Tony asked while pouring himself a drink.

"Speculation on what the 'young male' actually is to you. Everyone thinks you're gay Tony." Clint said trying not to smile.

"I'm sure he is. That's why he surrounds himself with slutty ass women, keep the media off his trail." I said making Clint laugh. "And yeah, I was attacked by someone at the market. Before you ask, no I did not see their face nor do I know who they are."

Steve just nodded. Natasha and Sam walked through the door at that moment.

"Alright, Kid, Fury doesn't want you to leave the tower at all until further notice. The guy is being interrogated now." Sam said.

I was seething when I realized what he'd just said. I wasn't allowed outside. I was completely stuck in this prison that I didn't want to come to in the first place. I clenched my fist while looking away from Sam. I shouldn't have been mad at him, Fury made that decision. But I couldn't help but feel like it was Sam's fault.

"That isn't fair! He didn't see this kid take on that guy who was twice his size. He really kicked ass." Tony started to ramble.

"Shut up!" We all said in unison.

"Fine no more fight talk! But this party is going to be great! No outsiders, just us. It'll be great. I had Happy go pick up the stuff from the market that we had to drop so he'll be back soon with that stuff. It's gonna be fun, everyone can bring a date if any of you can get one." Tony was rambling again.

"Tony, shut up!" We all said again.

"Fine, fine. If you need me I'll be in the lab."


	7. Knowing the Knight

It was the night of the party and everyone was having a good time it seemed. I took a sip of my stolen liquor as I sat in a corner just people watching. Everyone was laughing and talking but I guess that's what you did at a party. Some tasteful music droned on in the background and the idle chatter mixed with the sound to seem like it was all a part of the song. I took another sip of the strong honey-colored whiskey and held my breath until a nice warm sensation ran through my chest.

"Last time I checked you weren't 21." Clint's voice startled me.

"What? Gonna take away my drink and tell Tony on me?" I teased.

"Nope." He said walking away.

I rolled my eyes and started on killing the last half of my glass. I was thoroughly shocked when Clint took my glass away and brought it back filled. I took this one down a bit faster and that's how the night went. Me downing the strange tasting liquor and Clint delivering me. He didn't strike me as a guy who would break the law, though, no matter how minor that law was. within a few hours, I was feeling all of the alcohol drifting through my blood stream and dancing around in my brain. Then Tony made his way over not really looking thrilled.

"Didn't I tell you that you couldn't drink?" He said frowning.

"Shut up Nobody asked you." I slurred.

"Okay, time to get you to bed." He said leaning down to put an arm around me.

"I don't think so," I said pulling on his shirt.

He lost balance and had to catch himself before he fell on top of me. Our faces were inches apart and I did the only thing I could think of, I closed the gap and began kissing him. He didn't stop me or himself and he deepened the kiss pressing his lips harder against mine. We sat there for a minute kissing. I'm not sure who saw us but in that moment it was just the two of us in the entire world, even when we broke away for air and Tony quickly covered my mouth again with his.

The next morning I woke up with a pounding headache and mouth that felt like it was full of cotton. I groaned to myself when I remembered what happened. Cursing Clint I get out of bed and started my day. When I went to the kitchen both assassins were making breakfast and laughing until I entered and then they both looked my way. I tried to ignore them as I grabbed a glass and filled it with water.

"So, did you have fun last night?" Natasha asked.

"sure." I shrugged.

"How was that kiss?" Clint sputtered.

"I hope you realize that I blame you for this and there will be hell to pay." I joked.

"Tony said the same thing before he locked himself in his workshop." Clint laughed.

I rolled my eyes and walked into the living room. Steve and Rhody were cleaning up the mess still left from last night.

"Need any help?" I offered.

"Sure thing, you're the person we wanted to see actually," Rhody said not looking at me.

"Sure, what's up?" I asked as I started to help them clean.

"Last night, we know that wasn't your fault, Clint was sneaking you alcohol but please listen, you don't want a relationship with Tony," Steve said.

"He's my best friend but I agree with Cap, he's a player. Narcissistic. an alcoholic. And you're young. He's going to hurt you and I don't want to have to beat Tony within an inch of his life." Rhody said looking almost conflicted.

"Jamie we're just looking out for you," Steve said.

"Alright cool, but just so you know, I had alcohol long before Clint gave me any," I smirked picking up an empty beer bottle.

"You're grounded," Steve said playfully.

"Yeah, okay." I laughed.

After everything was said and done I was left alone. I tried to read but my mind wouldn't focus on any of the words so I gave up trying. Instead, I decided to explore some more of the tower since everyone was now gone aside from Bruce and Tony and they were busy in the workshop. I got up making my way down the hallway. I came to Tony's door and pushed it open slightly. I thought that maybe I could find something to hold over him. Blackmailing wasn't my style but I was fine with having something over the great Tony Stark. I went first to his closet and looked through it. A lot of clothes. That was it. I started walking to the night stands when a tan file that said "classified" caught my eyes. It laid teasingly on the dresser.

I opened it up and saw my own face staring back at me. It was a picture that had been taken without my knowledge or my consent. By the photo was my full name, allies, birth date, the hospital I was born at and much more. I continued down and saw my parents names. Just under that was my old address. I flipped to the next page and I looked at my transcript from my old school. My grades were straight A's and all held above a 95. I flipped to the next page and looked at the man who first hired me to kill someone. All of his information was neatly printed beside and under his photo. There were a lot of previous clients on the next pages and after that, there was a picture of my first hit.

His old face smiled back at the camera. This picture was cropped and altered, probably a family picture to start with. He'd owned my first client a lot of money from loans that he couldn't afford to pay off when he got laid off. My eyes wandered to his name: Daniel Peterson. It felt strange having his name now stored in the data bank that was my brain. It almost made me feel guilty for bringing his life to an early end. When my eyes traveled to the "relatives" section I quickly started flipping through the pages until I landed on the last one.

My eyes scanned over the hand written note that said something about mission will start after the information in received. I looked over the page and read that I was to be treated like a permanent resident until they caught who they were after. If things went south I was to be taken in by shield agents and brought to a secluded location when I was going to be killed by a clean shot through the head. Poetic justice I guessed. I felt the anger swirling around in my chest settling into a hard rock that slipped slowly into my stomach.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Tony's voice called trying to take the file from my hands.


	8. Jamie Knight

I spun around glaring at Tony at the ball of anger grew. He looked at the file in my hands and then back at my face. He put both of his hands up in surrender but that's not what I wanted. This wasn't a game to be won or lost, this was my life that the avengers and shield were toying around with. I wanted him to explain this, tell me that things had changed and he was meaning to throw this damn file out but I knew that wasn't the truth. Regardless of how long I've been here or how well I ended up getting along with the others, I was a threat to one of their teammates. I was to be treated like a threat when it came down to it.

"Jamie, I can explain." He said shocked.

"Explain what? Why you hid this from me? Why Shield seems to think I know more than what I told you? Or that you really brought me here just in case it was better to eliminate me." I snapped.

"No, I..." He stopped himself and looked like he was unsure what to say.

"Whatever," I mumbled throwing the file at him.

I didn't even bother to watch it hit, there would be no satisfaction from it. I stepped around him and stormed off to the room that had been appointed as mine and locked the door. I paced the room trying to calm down the fire that was threatening to come out in crashing waves. I should have known the truth. I shouldn't have let myself become so involved in their lives. I shouldn't have kissed tony.

My mind wandered back to the party when we kissed. Tony was known for sleeping around with women. He was straight. I should have accepted that instead of letting him charm his way into my life. I knew how that would play out had I known anything else. He would have stolen my heart like the good little Shield follower he is and then make me feel bad for not telling him. I groaned to myself very frustrated with all of the emotions I was suddenly feeling. That wasn't normal for some fucked up street kid who made a living off of killing people.

Maybe that's why I couldn't stand Peter. We were way too different from each other. He was still immature and untainted by the real world, I'd been killing for four years now. Almost five. There was nothing innocent about me. Peter went to school and dealt with typical teenage drama, I put a bullet in someone's head and hoped I didn't get caught. He had someone who loved him, I was alone in this world. Ever since my first kill, Daniel Peterson, I hadn't felt much of anything. And now hurt, betrayal and anger coursed through my body.

I couldn't help but wonder about him now. Mr. Peterson. His photo had been taken from an existing photo and there was obviously at least one other person posing with him. Maybe it was his wife or his child. It could have been his sibling. There were too many possibilities and the thought that I'd left his family there to fend for themselves made me sick. Never before had I thought about it, that's how I was able to do this but from time to time I'd get small flashbacks of his face, screwed up in denial and terror.

It was the middle of November and the chill in the air cut through my jack as I turned another corner following the white haired man away from the store. He was smiling and humming a Christmas tune that was very off key. I gripped the gun tighter in my hand as he entered an alleyway, a shortcut he'd always taken no doubt. I sprinted after him pulling out the cold piece of metal. He spun around catching the flash of light the street light had caused. He looked at me in horror as I pointed the gun at him.

"You can have my wallet, please don't shoot." He begged.

"I don't want your money, I'm here on behalf of Mr. Rodriguez," I told him.

Terrified recognition flashed through his eyes.

"Please, we've just fallen on some hard times, I swear I'll pay him back." He said.

I pulled the trigger feeling the gunfire and jar my wrist back a bit. When the bang resounded through the alleyway my vision went black.

I slowly tried to open my eyes as the sounds of voices were talking around me.

 **Hey, my awesome readers! I just want to let you know that I'm going to try to start posting a chapter every Friday. I was going to do that this week and last week but last Friday I had a funeral to go to and this Friday but I have to go out of state and won't have wifi where I'm at, I have to go see my Grandma because I just found out she has lung cancer. I promise that one of these days I'll have my life figured out and I will be posting ever Friday. Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **\- Love**

 **Jesse.**


	9. Confessions of a Knight

As I opened my eyes I could see the team gathered around me all looking pretty concerned. I shut my eyes against the pain that blared through my head. I could hear someone saying something and a voice responding. I felt like my head was under water. Everything sounded distant and muffled. I opened my eyes again and Natasha was talking to me. She pressed something against my head that was rough and wet. When she pulled it away I could see the blood on the rag. I looked at it for a minute trying to figure out what happened. I tried to sit up but Steve pushed me back down.

"Jamie, you have a concussion, just lay there for a minute," Natasha said.

Tony came in holding a glass of water.

"Jarvis said you were severally dehydrated. You passed out and hit your head on the nightstand." Steve went on to explain.

Rhody helped me sit up and stayed by my side as a prop. Bruce stood in one corner watching every move I made as Tony handed me the water.

"Sip it, or you could make yourself sick," Bruce said.

"Thanks," I said sipping the water slowly.

"Alright Bruce, can you take a look at him now?" Natasha asked.

Bruce crouched down beside me and started shining a light in my eyes. I closed my eyes against the blinding light but Rhody tapped my face and I reopened them. Bruce had me follow his finger with my eyes. After he was done Natasha was asking all kinds of questions that had my head spinning. I held my hand up and she quit talking.

"One at a time," I said.

"Why was your door locked?" Natasha asked crossing her arms.

"I wanted to be alone," I said.

Tony made to leave but Steve put his arm out.

"Why did you want to be alone? You're here so we can keep an eye on you." She said.

"Yeah, and hand me over to shield if I take one step out of line." I snapped.

"What are you talking about?" Steve asked.

"I found the file, I know everything," I said not amused by him playing dumb.

"The brat was snooping through my room." Tony snapped.

"I wasn't snooping," I was, "I was looking for something to do. All I'm allowed to do is read and watch movies. That gets boring."

"Tony, you left that out so he could see it? Those were supposed to be destroyed." Steve snapped.

"Yeah, well I kept it!" Tony all but shouted.

"Apologize, Tony," Steve said pushing Tony back a little.

"Keep your fucking hands off of me." Tony pushed his hands away.

"Quit fighting. It's not like it really matters." I snapped as my headache flared to a new pain.

"Fine, I'm sorry, can I go now?" Tony asked.

"Do you not care that he has a concussion that he could have avoided if you hadn't upset him?" Rhody said.

"No, I don't," Tony said.

Everyone went their separate ways after that but I stayed in my room. I was laying in my bed with my fourth glass of water on my nightstand. Bruce told me I had to drink eight glasses before I called it a night and Jarvis would remind me every so often to take a drink. It'd been hours since I'd woken up and Rhody came in with food but I really wasn't hungry. I was still upset with Tony the I don't care statement he made. If he didn't care then he shouldn't have kissed me. I heard the door open and looked to see who it was and it was the last person I wanted to see.

"Hey, Rhody said you haven't eaten. You should do that, wouldn't want you to pass out from starvation." He said awkwardly.

"Who wouldn't want that? You?" I snapped.

"Look, I'm sorry. I do care that you got hurt and I do care that I was the cause of it." He said not looking at me.

"Yeah sure, the only reason you're here is because the others are upset with you. So you can take that apology and shove it up your ass." I said getting up and leaving the room.

I went onto the roof and sat down but I wasn't alone for very long. Someone walked over to me silently and sat down. I glanced over to see Natasha. We sat in silence for a long while before she finally spoke up.

"Jamie, you have every right to be mad at Tony but you really shouldn't be up." She said touching my arm.

"I'm not up, I'm sitting down," I said with a bit of humor.

"Fair enough. Will you talk to me about it?" She asked.

I shrugged looking at my hands.

"It's okay, Tony says stupid stuff all the time. He might be a genius but I promise that he isn't smart." She said smiling.

I laughed a bit.

"Tony really does like you." She stated.

"I'm not really sure I like him, though," I said mostly to myself.

"I think you do. At the party, you kissed him. You seek out his company before someone else also." She said.

"Do I?" I asked ignoring the part about the party.

"Yes. So what were you doing when you passed out?" She asked.

"Thinking about my first kill," I whispered.

"That's the one you never forget. My first kill was a classmate that couldn't kill the other girl." She told me.

"Classmate?" I asked.

"I was in a school that trained you to be an assassin from a young age. I guess that made it easier for me. Growing up to know what I was going to do in life, practicing on real people." She seemed almost out of it.

"You didn't choose that life and you didn't know you could make your own," I said nudging her.

She gave me a sad smile. I laughed as she lightly pushed me away. The hairs on the back of my neck suddenly stood on end and I got the strangest feeling of being watched.

"So admit it. You like Tony." She said pinching my cheek.

"Fine, fine, I like Tony," I said laughing.

"Good, now let's go get you your man." She jumped up.

"Nope, I'm not happy with him. He can suffer for a while longer." I said sighing happily.


	10. First Kiss of a Knight

A week passed by with Tony trying daily to win me back over. Every time he ended up rejected. He didn't give up though, and now I had a giant teddy bear, a new laptop, a whole new wardrobe, and a new car with promises to teach me to drive. I didn't budge though, none of that would make what he said any better. He knew it too. Then one day as I was sitting by the window just people watching when Tony came in with a huge smile.

"Jamie."

"No." I snapped.

His persistence was getting tiring.

"But, Baby." He said wrapping his arms around me.

"Don't 'Baby' me, you're an asshole." I said struggling to get away from him.

"Jamie, I want to give you something." He said seriously.

"You can't buy me over, Tony." I said pouting when I couldn't get loose.

"It's nothing that I could buy you." He said turning me around.

"Tony-" But my words were cut off as his lips pressed against mine.

The kiss was amazing as he worked his mouth against my lips and his tongue tried to tempt mine into a seductive dance. He pushed me gently against the wall. He kept one arm around me while the other rested next to my head and soon I was running out of air.

"How much have you had to drink?" I asked as soon as he pulled away.

"Nothing, what makes you think I've been drinking?" He asked feigning hurt.

"You kissed me." I laughed.

"And I'm going to do it again." He said lips covering mine.

This kiss was full of more passion, there was more emotion poured into it. Tony's hands roamed over my clothed body until one found the hem of my shirt and ventured over my bare torso. I moaned when his rough fingers brushed one of my nipples. I could feel the smirk on his face as his lips moved from my mouth to my jaw. His other hand popped the button of my jeans and smoothly pulled down the zipper. His hand wondered over my boxer clad hip moving to my back and then to my ass to give a sharp squeeze as he began sucking on my neck.

"Tony, release the kid." Fury's voice rang threw the room.

Tony and I immediately moved apart and I redid my pants.

"Tony, he's eighteen, what the hell is wrong with you?" Fury snapped.

"That just means he's legal and I couldn't go to jail for what I was going to do next." Tony grinned.

I shook my head.

"I hope you were planning on using protection." Fury was looking directly at me as he said this.

"It's not like I can get him pregnant." Tony muttered.

"My bigger concern from you is STDs. Besides do you know how inappropriate this is? He's still a kid and you're how old?" Fury asked.

"I'm clean, and I'm not forcing him into anything." Tony defended.

Fury looked at me and then back at Tony before shaking his head and walking out.

"Fine, I just hope you know what you're getting yourself into." Fury said leaving.

"Hey let's go on a date." Tony whispered.

"I can't go out." I said frowning.

"No, but I can sneak you out. Come on, it'll be fun." He said in a sing-song tone.

"Fine." I caved rolling my eyes.

A few hours later we were down in the shop trying to figure out what car Tony wanted to take while he babbled on about how he bought the restaurant and reserved the entire place for us so there was no chance for us being seen. And just as luck would have it, he chose the car I'd pissed in twice. He opened the door and his face screwed up.

"I don't remember having an accident in this car." He said shutting the door.

"You should have told me where the bathroom was, and not tried to collect my urine. I was trying to help you out." I said laughing.

"So you pissed in my car?" He asked looking puzzled.

"Yep." I smirked at him.

"Jarvis remind me to get it cleaned. We'll just take this one." He said walking over to a slightly new model.

The entire way to dinner he asked a ton of weird questions. Some about my personal life others about the world around us. I didn't pay much attention to him, I knew he liked to just talk. Maybe that's why he hated being ignored. He knew nobody was listening and it must of bothered him. When we got into the four start eatery I stomach did little flips. A young average looking woman seated us and asked what we'd like to drink, Tony of course ordered whiskey and I ordered water. Tony told me about his favorite dish here and how it was made. I shrugged and said it sounded good, but I really wouldn't have known. My tongue was only trained to things I was use to eating or things my mom made when I still had a mom.

When the waitress came back and handed us our drinks Tony ordered for both of us. I didn't really care, I didn't know what they served. Through out dinner we talked about different things, interests, hobbies, family. I avoided the last one but Tony didn't seem to mind. Soon the conversation shifted to something a bit more uncomfortable.

"Who was your first kiss?" He asked sipping his drink.

"You were." I admitted quietly.

"Are you serious?" He seemed really shocked.

"Yeah." I said playing with the ice floating in the glass.

"So, does that mean...?" He trailed off but I knew where this was going.

"Yes." I said pushing a cube to the bottom of the glass with my straw.

He just nodded pushing his whiskey out of the way. I kept my eyes trained on the dripping glass not wanting to look at him. I didn't have much of a choice when he leaned across the table, however. He tilted my chin up so I was looking him in the eye before he closed the few inches between our lips. The kiss was soft and sweet and very short. He pulled away and gave me a grin. He moved over to my side of the booth and pushed my water away. I looked at him confused as he moved me around with ease so I was sitting on the table with my legs on either side of him.

He pulled me down until my lips met his again. The kiss that happened that afternoon was quickly repeating itself. His lips were traveling over my jaw and neck as he stood up spinning me so I was laying across the table with his body hovering over me. He leaned down grinding our crotches together and pulling my shirt to kiss and suck at my collarbone.

"You're in public." Fury's voice said.

I jumped up at Tony jumped back and we both looked at Fury.

"No, we're not. I bought the place. Reserved the entire thing for the night, so it's actually private, but whoever let you in is getting fired." Tony said leaning back onto the table.

"Stark, he isn't supposed to be out of the tower. You've put his life on the line so you could get in his pants." Fury said.

"No, I put our lives on the line so he could have a good time." Tony defended.

"Get back to the tower." Fury said leaving.

And thats what we did, laughing the entire way. That night Tony crashed in my bed allowing me to lay on his chest, fingers tracing the arc reactor.


	11. Pranks from a Knight

**Warning: Light Sexual Content. Enjoy.**

The next morning I woke up to something pressing into my hip. I opened my eyes to find Tony's sleeping face, he looked peaceful. I grunted and tried to sit up and found myself plastered to him. His arm was tightly holding me in place like he was afraid that if he let go then I'd just vanish into thin air. I pushed against him but still found myself trapped.

"Tony, let me up, I need to pee." I snapped.

"Hmm?" He moaned out.

"I promise that I will piss on you," I said pushing him again.

"That's something I haven't tried before. Try it, see if I'm into it." He said grinning.

"Not funny, let me up," I told him.

He finally let me go and I went to the bathroom to relieve myself. As I went back to my room I realized that Tony was no longer laying on my bed but his clothes from the previous night were still on my floor. I rolled my eyes and went to find him to tell him to get his mess up. I walked by his open bedroom door and noticed that it was open and the shower was running. I smirked to myself and asked Jarvis where Rhody was.

"In the kitchen, Sir." He informed me.

I walked to the kitchen to see Rhody sipping on some coffee.

"Rhody, I need your help," I said sitting down.

"With?" He asked looking up from his tablet.

"Tony. I want to pull a prank on him." I said crossing my arms.

He smirked," He in the shower?"

"Yup. Can Jarvis lock the closet doors?" I asked.

"Of course, Sir," Jarvis spoke up.

"Let's do it," Rhody said setting everything down and pulling me along.

I went into the bathroom and grabbed his clothes while Rhody made sure he couldn't get to any that fit. I threw them in the closet and Jarvis locked the door and then we went to the kitchen to wait.

"Want some coffee?" Rhody offered.

"No thanks, don't really like coffee," I said tracing a small scratch on the table.

"You're still a kid." He laughed.

"Yeah sure," I said leaning back.

"Where are my clothes?" Tony's voice echoed through the kitchen.

I turned to see a butt naked Tony standing at the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I can find you a dress." I offered.

"Nope, I'm going to be naked today," Tony said walking over and making himself some coffee.

"Tony, nobody wants to see your junk all day," Rhody said taking another sip from his cup.

"Jamie does!" Tony said smiling.

"No, I don't," I argued. "Rhody, will you spar with me today?"

"Not a problem, come on." He said leading me out of the kitchen.

We spared for a few hours in the gym, throwing kicks and punches and a few insults. Neither of us were serious, though, but by two we were both starving and in need of a shower. We went to the changing room, took a shower, and got dressed before heading to the kitchen. As we hit the entry way we both stopped.

"Tony, I can go get you some clothes, it isn't a problem really," Bruce said trying to coax Tony into covering himself.

I walked into the kitchen, closely followed by Rhody. Bruce was trying not to look at Tony but it was really hard when he was intentionally pushing his hips toward people. I laughed as I watched Tony take a huge bite out of a sandwich, not caring that he was exposed to anyone who decided to come into the tower. I walked over and took the sandwich out of his hand and taking a bite of my own. Rhody gave me a puzzled look before hiding his questioning eyes with a smile.

"That was mine," Tony said pouting.

"Here you go," I said pushing it back into his hands.

At that moment Clint and Natasha ran in holding water guns and proceeded to shoot everyone with ice cold water. Natasha aimed for Tony's dick and his scream was priceless. I watched Steve enter the kitchen with a deep frown on his face.

"What is going on?" He asked crossing his arms.

"Tony decided that he was going to be naked today so we broke out the water guns." Clint said.

"I did not! My option for clothing was rudely taken from me." Tony defended.

"By who?" Steve asked.

"Jamie and me," Rhody said matter-of-factly.

"Don't do it again, nobody wants to see Tony naked all day," Steve said walking away.

Everyone was dead silent until we heard Steve's door slam and then we all busted up laughing.

That night I couldn't sleep, I couldn't get Tony's naked body out of my head. I tossed and turned trying to will away my throbbing erection but it wouldn't listen. Finally, after a few hours, I gave up and pushed my hand underneath my waistband and took a hold of the over sensitive annoyance. As I slowly moved my hand up and down I pictured Tony's rippling muscles and toned skin rubbing against me. Gaining speed, the image became so clear that I could almost feel Tony against me, inside me. In my mental picture, it was Tony's hand around me and not my own, each stroke keeping in time with his thrusts. Suddenly, Tony's thrusts became more urgent, more desperate, and my hand sped up to match pace. I could feel him and I getting closer and closer to the edge until finally, climax hit me harder than it ever had.

Exhausted I rolled over and went right to sleep.


	12. Falution Brands

The next day the Avengers got called to help a crisis somewhere involving a Nuke Satellite that dropped a payload. I was told that I had to stay in the tower for safety reasons but I knew that Fury was really afraid of me getting in the way or causing a problem. He didn't fully trust me yet and that was fine, I expected that after trying to kill Iron Man. And I wouldn't do anything that someone hadn't paid me to do. I wouldn't kill out of spite or anger. I wasn't that type of person. I stayed behind anyway without complaint because trying to argue wouldn't get me anywhere. So, I sat there with Jarvis having a conversation with him.

"Sir, Tony won't let me." He said politely.

"Fine, then what's Tony's most embarrassing moment?" I questioned.

"Well, I'm not sure but from what I gather it would have to be when he was in fourth grade and his gym shorts ripped, he'd chosen to go without underwear that day," Jarvis revealed.

"I'm using that as ammo." I laughed.

"Sir, words nor memories fit into a gun." Jarvis snarked making me laugh harder.

"Okay, Jar, what was Tony's worst date?" I asked.

"Sir, may I suggest you find a hiding place?" His voice grew deeper throughout the sentence.

"Jarvis?" I asked.

There was no response, suddenly the wall next to me exploded knocking me off of the couch. I covered my head to prevent the spray of glass from hitting me. Three men walked in wearing all black with masks over their faces. I looked at them from my position on the floor, dazed, I didn't know what to do. One of them walked over to me grabbed my arm and hoisted me up. I struggled to get away from him but one of his friends grabbed my other arm and together they held me in place while the third walked closer with a syringe. As he drew closer my breathing became heavier and more rapid, my heart felt like it'd burst through my chest and the edges of my vision grew black giving me tunnel vision.

The needle entered my skin and too quickly I felt like I was falling but there was nothing to land on. My eyelids closed and my breathing evened out. I was on the verge of wakefulness and sleep for what felt like forever until a soft hand moved across my face in a harsh slap. I opened my eyes and looked at the woman standing before me. Her long blond hair was pulled into a high bun and her skin was pale, she was beautiful.

"Jamie, you failed me." She said in a sugary tone.

I tried to respond but my voice came out muffled, my tongue moved against something rough and I realized that I was gagged.

"Shh, shh, Honey, do you know who I am?" She asked.

I nodded.

"My name is Rayme Falution." She said smiling.

Her name sounded familiar but I couldn't place it.

"My father owns Falution metals, it pays to be rich when one Tony Stark decides that he can use you and throw you away like yesterday's trash." Her smile was gone.

I gave her a questioning look.

"Oh, don't worry, Baby. I'm sparing you the heartache that comes with looking in that man's direction. But after what I'm about to do, he won't look in your direction ever again." She said picking something up.

The tip of it glowed orange.

"This is what we use to use to brand our metals, I've never seen what it can do when placed against human skin." She grinned sadistically.

A man walked over and cut my shirt revealing my mending ribs. She came closer and I started to struggle against the rope that held me in the chair.

"This is going to hurt a lot but remember, Baby, I'm doing this for your own good." And with that, she placed the glowing white metal against my ribs.

I screamed as the metal was pressed cruelly against my still injured ribs. The tip burning through the skin and giving off a disgusting smell.

"There, there that wasn't so bad." She said stroking my face.

It was so bad. It hurt like hell. She left me like that, hurting, burning, and wishing someone would notice that I was gone. I hoped she'd come back and realize that she couldn't leave my wound like this, it needed to be disinfected and bandaged but then again I really doubted that she cared. I sat in that chair bound and gagged for the next two day until Rayme told me that she was going out but escape would be futile. I sat there, head down, lost in thought. When the door opened I flinched. I felt the panic starting again until Sam stepped in front of me. I looked at him with relief, saddened only slightly by the fact he wasn't Tony.

"I came to get you. Tony would be here but he's down for the count right now, we had to sedate him so he didn't injure himself further trying to find you." He said as he worked the knots in the rope loose.

I was so happy that he was here that I could have cried in that moment, I didn't get the chance to, however, gunfire rang out and Sam was forced to retreat. I watched him flee and my heart sank. When Rayme got back she had me forced to stand with my stomach against the wall and she had me blindfolded. I couldn't see her but when the first crack sounded throughout the room and the first sting of pain went across my back I knew she had a whip and damn did she know how to use it. By the time she was done my back was on fire and my throat had gone numb from all the screaming. I was forced to sit back down in the chair and I couldn't help but struggle. I was tied back down so my back pressed firmly against the already uncomfortable piece of furniture.


	13. Scarring the Knight

**Warning: Sexual content**

A few days later Tony walked into my room. He seemed to be contemplating something as he sat down on my bed and looked at me.

"Jamie, let's talk." He said more serious than I'd ever seen him.

"Tony, let's not." I retorted, glaring at him. I wasn't so much upset with him as I was with everything else.

"Jamie, I know what you're going through, if you'd just talk to me then maybe I could help." He said touching my leg.

I shook off his hand," Sure, you're only here because of the tongue lashing Steven gave you the other day."

"No, I'm not, I was working on something. I should have been here for you first." He said sighing. "I'm sorry that you got dragged into this. I'm sorry that I ever slept with her. I'm sorry you had to go through that torture. Maybe if I hadn't been so quick to jump into bed with everyone before Pepper then you could still have your freedom and be happy."

"You think that'd make me happy?" I snapped.

He leaned in to kiss me suddenly and when our lips touched I raised my hand and punched him in the neck. He pulled away from me and gave me a puzzled look. I was equally puzzled and he must have seen that because he leaned in to kiss me again, slowly. This time I forced my leg between us and kicked him as hard as I could in the chest. He fell back coughing and sputtering.

"Fine." He sighed and left the room.

I stayed put until several hours later Tony came back.

"Let's go out, I'll buy out the bowling alley and we can go bowling how does that sound?" He asked.

"I'd rather not," I said not looking at him.

"Fine." He said leaving.

I sighed to myself and tried to take a nap. I felt into a fitful sleep and was only disturbed when Tony came in the next morning.

"Jamie, help me annoy Bruce," Tony said.

"No, Tony leave me alone," I said burying my face into my pillow.

"Fine." He said leaving.

Later that day when the sun was setting, Tony barged in again and I rolled my eyes.

"What did I tell you?" I snapped.

"Frankly, I don't care, you coming with me to the roof, we're going to have a picnic and you're going to like it." He demanded.

"No, I'm not," I said giving him a bored look.

"I will get the suit out." He threatened.

"Fine, whatever." I snapped getting up and pushing passed him.

We made our way up to the roof. As I opened the door I was actually shocked when my eyes took in the candles all lit and burning lightly at the sun was just finishing it's decent. There was a large pillow top sitting in the middle of the arrangement of candles. Dinner was already set up. I looked at Tony a bit shocked. He gently pushed me forward making me take a seat as he sat across from me.

"Um, I had Bruce make pasta, I can't cook." He admitted.

"It looks good," I said eying the food.

"Dig in." He said handing me a plate.

I did and it was amazing. Bruce could cook pasta, who knew? Tony and I ate in silence for a while.

Then he broke it," I've missed you."

I looked at him confused.

"You haven't been talking to me or leaving your room, I've missed you." He explained.

"Tony, that's a weird thing to say," I said trying not to laughing.

"It's true, though." He whined.

"Okay, whatever you say," I said putting down my now empty plate.

"Dessert," Tony said pulling out a container.

I laughed at his goofy grin but was stopped when something was forced into my mouth. I bit down on the thing and my teeth went through a semi-hard outer layer before sliding easily through the soft, juicy center. Tony pulled the top of the thing away and my taste buds were assaulted with the taste of chocolate and strawberries. I looked at him as I chewed but his eyes were trained on my mouth. As I swallowed Tony attacked my lips with his in a deep kiss. He gently pushed me back so I was laying on my back with his body hovering over me. When we broke apart for air I quickly pulled him back down into another passionate kiss.

Our lips moved against each other as Tony began to grind his hips into mine. I moaned softly feeling his erection against my own, his well-toned chest occasionally brushing against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I spread my legs a bit to give him more room to move. He moved his mouth away from my lips just to place it on my neck, his hands moved under my shirt rubbing against my skin and teasing my nipples. I tangled my fingers in his hair as he began sucking softly on my neck. I moaned again pushing my hips further into his as he lifted my shirt up.

I sat up a bit helping him rid me of my shirt and he copied my move getting rid of the metal band t-shirt he was wearing. As soon as our shirts were gone he was attacking my neck again, trailing his lips down to my collar bone, then to my chest. I let out a moan as his lips brushed one of my nipples, I ran my fingertips down his torso taking in the well-defined muscle. His rough hands moved over my body and only stopping to unbutton and unzip my pants.

This was wrong and I knew I should have stopped him but in that moment I couldn't. I couldn't clear my thoughts enough to tell him that I needed him to stop because I didn't want him to. I wanted him to keep going, I wanted him to take me there and then. I moaned again as he pushed my pants down stroking me through my boxers. His lips were over mine again in a matter of seconds as he pushed his own pants off so he could grind our crotches against one another again. I rolled my hips, meeting his to add on the friction that seemed to keep me grounded to the rooftop we were on. I heard him groan lightly as he pushed himself up to pull off the last article of clothing I was wearing.

Suddenly his hot, wet mouth was engulfing my length as he ran his tongue along the shaft and his fingers, suddenly wet, were pushing into me. I moaned at the mix of sensations, gripping at the pillow top under me. I was left panting and withering beneath him as he continued to work my body in the best possible way. When I was quickly approaching the edge he pulled away. I groaned at the loss of feeling as he pulled his fingers out too.

"This is going to hurt, tell me to stop if it becomes too much." He said huskily.

I nodded already knowing that it wasn't going to be great at first. His lips covered mine once more as he slowly began to push into me. I hissed at the burning sensation of being stretched to accommodate his girth. He slowly pushed in, inch by inch until his hips were flush against the back of my thighs, then he paused, his lips still on mine. We stayed like that for what seemed like hours, our lips connected, our bodies one, until I rolled my hips to get the real fun started. When he first started thrusting the burning came back but was quickly replaced by the overwhelming pleasure.

I moaned as one of his hands gripped my hip and the other trailed down my body as he pulled his lips away from mine. Soon he had a good rhythm going and I was rolling my hips back to meet his thrusts as they got harder. He leaned down again to kiss and suck on my collar bone, I was sure to have hickeys the next day, not that I really cared at that point. All too soon a familiar heat and pressure was building within me and Tony reached down to stroke at my throbbing cock. I groaned as my release hit me hard and in a few more thrusts Tony too had grown still, filling me with his hot fluids.

He sat there for a minute allowing us to catch our breath before he pulled out and laid on his back pulling me into his chest. I sighed with content for the time being.


	14. Fixing the Knight

**Warning: Sexual content**

A few days later Tony walked into my room. He seemed to be contemplating something as he sat down on my bed and looked at me.

"Jamie, let's talk." He said more serious than I'd ever seen him.

"Tony, let's not." I retorted, glaring at him. I wasn't so much upset with him as I was with everything else.

"Jamie, I know what you're going through, if you'd just talk to me then maybe I could help." He said touching my leg.

I shook off his hand," Sure, you're only here because of the tongue lashing Steven gave you the other day."

"No, I'm not, I was working on something. I should have been here for you first." He said sighing. "I'm sorry that you got dragged into this. I'm sorry that I ever slept with her. I'm sorry you had to go through that torture. Maybe if I hadn't been so quick to jump into bed with everyone before Pepper then you could still have your freedom and be happy."

"You think that'd make me happy?" I snapped.

He leaned in to kiss me suddenly and when our lips touched I raised my hand and punched him in the neck. He pulled away from me and gave me a puzzled look. I was equally puzzled and he must have seen that because he leaned in to kiss me again, slowly. This time I forced my leg between us and kicked him as hard as I could in the chest. He fell back coughing and sputtering.

"Fine." He sighed and left the room.

I stayed put until several hours later Tony came back.

"Let's go out, I'll buy out the bowling alley and we can go bowling how does that sound?" He asked.

"I'd rather not," I said not looking at him.

"Fine." He said leaving.

I sighed to myself and tried to take a nap. I felt into a fitful sleep and was only disturbed when Tony came in the next morning.

"Jamie, help me annoy Bruce," Tony said.

"No, Tony leave me alone," I said burying my face into my pillow.

"Fine." He said leaving.

Later that day when the sun was setting, Tony barged in again and I rolled my eyes.

"What did I tell you?" I snapped.

"Frankly, I don't care, you coming with me to the roof, we're going to have a picnic and you're going to like it." He demanded.

"No, I'm not," I said giving him a bored look.

"I will get the suit out." He threatened.

"Fine, whatever." I snapped getting up and pushing passed him.

We made our way up to the roof. As I opened the door I was actually shocked when my eyes took in the candles all lit and burning lightly at the sun was just finishing it's decent. There was a large pillow top sitting in the middle of the arrangement of candles. Dinner was already set up. I looked at Tony a bit shocked. He gently pushed me forward making me take a seat as he sat across from me.

"Um, I had Bruce make pasta, I can't cook." He admitted.

"It looks good," I said eying the food.

"Dig in." He said handing me a plate.

I did and it was amazing. Bruce could cook pasta, who knew? Tony and I ate in silence for a while.

Then he broke it," I've missed you."

I looked at him confused.

"You haven't been talking to me or leaving your room, I've missed you." He explained.

"Tony, that's a weird thing to say," I said trying not to laughing.

"It's true, though." He whined.

"Okay, whatever you say," I said putting down my now empty plate.

"Dessert," Tony said pulling out a container.

I laughed at his goofy grin but was stopped when something was forced into my mouth. I bit down on the thing and my teeth went through a semi-hard outer layer before sliding easily through the soft, juicy center. Tony pulled the top of the thing away and my taste buds were assaulted with the taste of chocolate and strawberries. I looked at him as I chewed but his eyes were trained on my mouth. As I swallowed Tony attacked my lips with his in a deep kiss. He gently pushed me back so I was laying on my back with his body hovering over me. When we broke apart for air I quickly pulled him back down into another passionate kiss.

Our lips moved against each other as Tony began to grind his hips into mine. I moaned softly feeling his erection against my own, his well-toned chest occasionally brushing against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I spread my legs a bit to give him more room to move. He moved his mouth away from my lips just to place it on my neck, his hands moved under my shirt rubbing against my skin and teasing my nipples. I tangled my fingers in his hair as he began sucking softly on my neck. I moaned again pushing my hips further into his as he lifted my shirt up.

I sat up a bit helping him rid me of my shirt and he copied my move getting rid of the metal band t-shirt he was wearing. As soon as our shirts were gone he was attacking my neck again, trailing his lips down to my collar bone, then to my chest. I let out a moan as his lips brushed one of my nipples, I ran my fingertips down his torso taking in the well-defined muscle. His rough hands moved over my body and only stopping to unbutton and unzip my pants.

This was wrong and I knew I should have stopped him but in that moment I couldn't. I couldn't clear my thoughts enough to tell him that I needed him to stop because I didn't want him to. I wanted him to keep going, I wanted him to take me there and then. I moaned again as he pushed my pants down stroking me through my boxers. His lips were over mine again in a matter of seconds as he pushed his own pants off so he could grind our crotches against one another again. I rolled my hips, meeting his to add on the friction that seemed to keep me grounded to the rooftop we were on. I heard him groan lightly as he pushed himself up to pull off the last article of clothing I was wearing.

Suddenly his hot, wet mouth was engulfing my length as he ran his tongue along the shaft and his fingers, suddenly wet, were pushing into me. I moaned at the mix of sensations, gripping at the pillow top under me. I was left panting and withering beneath him as he continued to work my body in the best possible way. When I was quickly approaching the edge he pulled away. I groaned at the loss of feeling as he pulled his fingers out too.

"This is going to hurt, tell me to stop if it becomes too much." He said huskily.

I nodded already knowing that it wasn't going to be great at first. His lips covered mine once more as he slowly began to push into me. I hissed at the burning sensation of being stretched to accommodate his girth. He slowly pushed in, inch by inch until his hips were flush against the back of my thighs, then he paused, his lips still on mine. We stayed like that for what seemed like hours, our lips connected, our bodies one, until I rolled my hips to get the real fun started. When he first started thrusting the burning came back but was quickly replaced by the overwhelming pleasure.

I moaned as one of his hands gripped my hip and the other trailed down my body as he pulled his lips away from mine. Soon he had a good rhythm going and I was rolling my hips back to meet his thrusts as they got harder. He leaned down again to kiss and suck on my collar bone, I was sure to have hickeys the next day, not that I really cared at that point. All too soon a familiar heat and pressure was building within me and Tony reached down to stroke at my throbbing cock. I groaned as my release hit me hard and in a few more thrusts Tony too had grown still, filling me with his hot fluids.

He sat there for a minute allowing us to catch our breath before he pulled out and laid on his back pulling me into his chest. I sighed with content for the time being.


	15. Conditioning the Knight

**Warning: Sexual Content**

"What are we?" Tony asked breaking the comfortable silence.

"What do you mean?" I asked really hoping he wasn't asking what I knew he was.

"Are we a couple or what?" He ran his fingers through my hair.

"Or what," I said quietly, I didn't want us to be a couple, not right now.

"Why?" He said sitting up making me slide off his chest.

"I don't know, you don't seem like the type for an actual relationship and relationships and titles just complicate things." I sighed.

The truth was I still had doubts about him.

"I don't want you to be just another fling, Jamie. That's not who I am anymore." He said looking at me.

"Then I won't be a fling but I don't want a relationship." I tried to reason.

He sighed seemingly giving up but then he pulled up and kissed me softly.

"Alright, I won't push for a relationship, but I'm going to stick around and when you're ready I'm going to be here." He stated.

I nodded as he stood up, helped me up and led me inside. When we got to his room he pulled me into it. I looked around confused.

"I want you to sleep here." He said plopping down on the bed.

"Yeah, okay," I said stupidly.

He motioned for me to lay down and when I did he pulled me closer so he could cuddle with me. It wasn't long before I fell asleep in his arms. I wasn't sure what I was dreaming about but I did wake up with my hand hitting Tony's face. He jumped awake and looked around confused. I was panting and trying to catch my breath as he wrapped an arm around me when he realized what was going on.

"Sorry," I muttered still trying to even out my breathing, heart still trying to pound out of my chest.

"It's okay, it was only a dream. I won't let anything happen to you." He mumbled sleepily, kissing my head.

That did nothing to sooth the ridiculous fear that I was feeling. He pulled me back down so my head was on his chest again and as he fell asleep he muttered an "I love you". I shot back up looking at him but he was already asleep. He didn't love me but he'd said it. I swallowed thickly and got out of bed. I wasn't going to go back to sleep anyway. I walked to my room and started to get dressed. When I had clothes on I went to the gym and hopped on a treadmill. Running had always helped me clear my head but today seemed to be the exception. I tried to figure out why Tony had said that he loved me but was coming up short.

I kept running until I was thoroughly covered in sweat and my breaths were coming out in harsh gasps. I then took a shower trying to wash all traces of sweat and Tony from my body. Things could have been so easy if he hadn't uttered those words in his sleepy haze. I got out of the shower getting dressed for the day when I realized the sun was up and it was getting to be about ten in the morning. I'd been in the gym a lot longer than I thought. I walked to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. I leaned against the counter and took a sip as Tony walked in. He didn't look very happy.

"Not a fling huh?" He asked making some coffee.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I couldn't sleep so I went to the gym," I said shrugging off his annoyance.

He stood in front of me and trapped me with his arms.

His next words were spoken in a dark tone," You're in big fucking trouble, Jamie. Tonight, I'm going to punish you." With that he pushed away from me, leaving me with a raging hard on hidden by my pants, hopefully.

The rest of the day I tried to avoid Tony, in fact, Jarvis would tell me where he was at all times so I didn't have to be around him. His threat that morning was just a terrifying as it was arousing but I think I was slightly more scared to find what punishment he had in mind. I knew some people had a kink for things like that but for me a punishment was still a bad thing. Another bad thing was that I had to eventually face Tony about what he'd said. Regardless of whether or not he meant it or even remembered, it was another matter, though. I needed to figure out how I was going to approach this subject and how I'd respond to what he said.

What if he remembered and meant it? Maybe at that point I should put an end to things, I didn't want this to get too deep since I'd be gone soon anyway. It's not like I really wanted it to end or anything, but I wasn't going to develop feelings just for them to be destroyed when Rayme was caught and I was put back on the streets. Maybe this was how stray pets saw the world, with worries like mine whenever they came across a new home.

Night fell all to quickly and Tony came to get me. He threw a blindfold at me and I looked at it disgusted. I didn't want to put this on.

"Jamie put it on, or I'll force it on." He snapped in a stern voice.

I sighed putting it over my eyes and allowed myself to be led to his room. There I was pushed on the bed as my hands were bound in front of me. My breathing picked up as I felt the start of panic seizing at my lungs.

"You're okay," He whispered in my ear. "If things become too much I want you to say the word 'red', understood?" He asked voice still holding a kind of dominance.

I nodded and he gave my cheek a light stroke before running his hand down my torso. I heard something pop open and his wet fingers started prodding at my entrance. I gave a moan as another set of hands started to rub at my nipples. He'd invited someone else and that was fine by me, I only wished I'd known who it was. These hands were not as calloused or worked as Tony's but they still felt nice as they rubbed over my body and their lips were still warm against my neck as they pulled small moans from me.

I felt them move around me before someone just thicker than Tony was pushing into me and Tony was standing by my head.

"Open," Tony said tapping the corner of my mouth.

I did and my mouth was instantly filled with Tony's shaft. I wasn't sure who was working my lower half but it felt great as I sucked Tony as best as I could in my position. He tangled his fingers in my hair and forced me to take him as far as I could but this was the first blow job I'd ever given. I almost choked as fingers were added to my already too stretched hole. It hurt, it hurt bad but I continued to suck as Tony's hand found my length. I groaned when things started to feel good again and Tony hissed. He pulled himself out of my mouth with a wet pop.

"Alright, I think he's ready," Tony said as the other person pulled out.

I was pulled up and my legs wrapped around someone's waist as the other stood against my back.

"Wrap your arms around my neck," Tony commanded and I did, my hands still bound behind his head.

They both placed the heads against my hole and they both started to push in. I hissed in pain as they both breached the first ring of muscle, that hurt more than the night before when Tony took my virginity. Neither stopped, instead, they continued to inch their way in. When they were fully in me I took in deep breaths as Tony kissed up and down my neck and the other man cooed softly in my ear while reaching around me to stroke my softened cock.

As soon as I felt I was able I pushed myself up on Tony's shoulders causing them to slip out a little and pushed myself back down. Both of them started moving slowly but it wasn't long until they were pounding into me. I moaned and shuttered every time they would pull almost all the way out just to thrust back in and refill me. I felt completely useless being bound but the blindfold only added to the sensations. I could feel everything, every bead of sweat, every muscle twitch, it felt amazing. I heard the man behind me hiss as Tony groaned, both in my ear. The man behind me once again reached around taking a hold of my shaft and stroking it up and down. I shuttered as the pleasure became too much and I released in his hand.

They both groaned loudly as their release filled me impossibly and they pulled out. The other man moved away as Tony laid me back on the bed and started to untie my hands. He kissed my temple and whispered to me about how good I did and that I was amazing. Before the blindfold ever came off I was sleeping contently in Tony's bed curled up on my stomach, letting his scent surround me.


	16. Owning the Knight

**Sorry for the late update! I was very sick!**

When I woke up the next morning Tony wasn't in bed with me but I could hear his voice out in the hall. I sat up stretching not really caring who he was talking to or what he was talking about until my ears picked up on something I was sure that I wasn't supposed to hear.

"Thanks again, Rhody, last time I checked he was still passed out," Tony said.

"Not a problem, I think we all had a good time," Rhody responded.

"Definitely, last night was amazing." Tony finished.

My mind started to race. Not only did Tony bring someone else in the bedroom but he also chose Rhody? I shivered. Not once had I thought of Rhody like that nor had Tony mentioned it. But there he was, thanking Rhody for last night. I wasn't upset that it was Rhody, better than Steve. I wasn't really upset at all just a little irritated and sore, definitely sore. I remained seated until Tony came back with a huge smile on his face as he leaned down to kiss me. I conceded as his lips met mine in a slow, short kiss.

"Good morning." He said still grinning.

"Morning," I said trying and failing to stifle a yawn.

"Did you enjoy yourself last night?" He questioned plopping down beside me.

"Yeah I did, but just so you know, Rhody is better," I said getting up.

"What? No, he isn't." He denied watching as I walked to the bathroom.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," I said shutting the door and turning on the shower.

I got the water as hot as I could stand before jumping in. The spray of the water felt great against my sore back and hips as it cascaded down my body. I let the water just run over me for a few minutes before I started to wash the evidence of last night's events off of me. I felt gross and sticky until the soap cleaned my skin. I heard something hit the bathroom door and I laughed, Tony was pissed. I doubt anyone had ever told him that someone was better than him at anything, especially sex. I already knew what would happen, I'd torture Tony for the rest of the day and then tonight he'd try to really prove me wrong.

When I was clean I turned off the water and grabbed a towel before beginning to dry off. I wrapped the towel around my waist and walked out into the bedroom, Tony was sitting on the bed pouting but some of my clothes were sitting next to him along with one shoe. I looked down and saw the other shoe resting by the open door. That must have been what he assaulted the door with. I laughed quietly picking it up and walking over to the bed. I dropped the towel and Tony eyed me as I got dressed. As I finished Tony wrapped his arms around me pulling me onto the bed with him as he locked his lips over a spot on my neck. It was the same spot that already had a light hickey on it. I bit my bottom lips to keep myself from moaning as he sucked at the spot and finished by running his tongue over it.

"Sorry, it was fading, had to make sure it was dark enough for everyone to see that I own you." He said grinning sadistically.

"Fucker, you don't own me." I spat out, pushing him away.

"I do, and that's why I'm better than Rhody." He smirked.

"Nope, Rhody was definitely better," I said giving him an evil smirk of my own.

"That's not possible." He snapped.

"Why? Because he hasn't had as much experience? Maybe that's why I think that he's better." I said.

"That's not fair." He pouted rolling off of me.

"Don't you have something to build or blow up?" I asked leaning back on his bed.

"Yeah, I do." He said getting up and leaving the room.

Most of my day was spent doing things that were mind-numbing with Tony popping in every so often to "prove" that he was better than Rhody. I loved every second of it, the torture, the possessive kisses, and even when Tony pouted and left the room. I wasn't going to give this up until I was good and ready. Tony would just have to suffer. When the sun began to set I went up to the roof to watch the sky grow dark. Summer was coming to an end and the cold New York winter was quickly approaching, not that I minded of course. The winter was always comforting, even when you were stuck outside to freeze. The winter reminded me of simpler times, better times. Like Mom letting me play in the snow because my father wasn't home, he'd never let me do something so childish. Like running inside to hot chocolate, again because Dad wasn't home, dental health was a huge concern.

Then something had struck me as odd as I went back over the day that I got kicked out. My mother wasn't crying because of that, she was crying because my father was furious. His anger made her cry. I suddenly felt dizzy and had to hold onto the ledge of the roof to keep myself from falling. That meant that she'd never disowned me or hated me it was only him. An arm wrapped itself around my waist and I jumped.

"Calm down, what's got you so spooked?" Tony laughed.

"Nothing," I said pushing him away.

"Jamie, what's wrong?" He asked.

Then I remembered another thing that had been plaguing my mind since the first night we had sex, "Tony, the other night. Why'd you say that you loved me?"

"Oh, that. Shit. Well, I was half asleep and yeah..." He trailed off.

For once the man who never shut up had shut up.

"Right, from now on can we just not use those words?" I asked feeling like an ass.

"Why not? What if I do love you?" He asked crossing his arms.

"You don't. Tony, the only person you love is yourself." I said.

"That's not true." He said.

"Whatever," I said letting the last rays of sun warm my skin.

I jumped back when something came flying by me and off of the building. I looked down and saw a body laying on the ground, it was my clone.

"I can do that to you too. Just accept my feelings." Tony said.

"Why?" I asked still looking at the now bleeding body.

"It's your clone, you won't have a target on your back come tomorrow. The world will think that you're dead. That's what I was working on when you got back. I needed the body to look like yours if we hadn't healed your wounds." He explained.

"That's actually a very good idea," I admitted.

Tony reached over and pulled me back so I was leaning against his chest. We stood like that for a long while, in silence, until we heard sirens making their way closer.

"Jamie, I care about you," Tony said in my ear.

"Sure," I said smiling lightly.


	17. Daring the Knight

**This is mostly just a filler chapter, so sorry if it's boring but it does hold some importance. Thanks.**

The next day I woke up to everyone watching the news including Fury.

"The body of the young man who jumped off of the roof of Stark Tower yesterday had been identified. Eighteen years old, James Knight took his own life after apparent torture. His back had deep cuts across it and Falution Metals was branded onto his left side, over the rib cage. Mr. Falution is now under investigation along with his company and employees." The blond woman said looking solemn.

"Such a sad day when you see someone so young, be driven to such a horrible fate." The dark skinned man said looking just as troubled.

"Alright, on to the weather." The blond finished trying to smile.

I watched fascinated and horrified. I was on the news as a corpse but here I was alive and well, I wondered if my parents would see that. I wondered if they would care. I'd like to think that my mom would, I'd like to think that she was back home wishing that it wasn't my name attached to that dead body. But it was me in a sense. My clone that Tony had made on a whim, my clone that had come in handy. I continued to stare at the screen until Tony turned it off. Everyone was watching me for a reaction. I didn't know how I should react. Rayme thought that I was dead, that meant it was safe to leave now right? I could leave, never look back, that thought was disappointing and left an odd sting in my chest.

"Jamie, how does is feel to be a ghost?" Fury asked almost smiling.

"Well, it sucks, I can't walk through walls. I thought that was part of the deal." I complained.

Everyone shared a laugh.

"Well, Tony good work. I'd still like to keep him here since the crazy bitch is still on the loose." Fury said.

"I didn't plan on getting rid of him," Tony replied throwing an arm around my shoulder.

I couldn't help the small leap of my heart as it skipped a beat at his words.

"So, this calls for a celebration," Tony said kissing the top of my head.

"Everything calls for a celebration with you," I said smiling lightly.

"Come on it'll be fun, Fury, you're staying right?" Tony asked.

"Only for an hour or two." He said.

"Yay," Tony said getting up and grabbing a couple of bottles from this liquor cabinet.

"Let's play truth or dare," Natasha said grabbing some shot glasses.

"There's a game I haven't played since middle school," Sam said.

Once we were all sitting down around the living room Tony explained the rules," Okay, if you choose truth you have to take a penalty shot, if you don't want to share then you take a shot, if you get caught lying you take a shot, if you back down from a dare, then you take a shot. If you fail to do the dare you take a shot."

"Alright who goes first?" Clint asked pouring the two-ounce glasses full of liquor.

"Natasha, Truth or Dare was her idea." I piped in.

"Alright, I think we can all agree with that." Fury said.

"Okay, Jamie truth or dare?" She asked.

"Truth," I said taking a shot, Tony filling the shot glass again.

"Starting out easy?" She asked not expecting an answer. " Who was your first kiss?"

"I was!" Tony shouted.

"Tony was," I confirmed. "Alright, Bruce, truth or dare?"

"Truth." He said knocking back a shot.

I grinned evilly," Did you enjoy the blowjob you were receiving when I broke my ribs the second time?"

Everyone except for Natasha stared at Bruce wide-eyed.

"Yes, yes I did." He said not missing a beat.

I couldn't help but laugh at his response as everyone else just stared at him amazed that he'd actually said that.

"Alright, Tony truth or dare?" Bruce asked.

"Dare," Tony said.

"Alright, I dare you to be a responsible adult." Bruce grinned as Tony took a shot.

"Fury, truth or dare?" Tony asked.

"Dare." Fury said.

"I dare you to show me what's under that eye-patch," Tony said.

Fury threw back a shot.

"Steve, truth or dare?" Fury asked.

"Truth." He said

And the game continued on. Everyone was relaxed and laughing. It felt nice getting a buzz with who I'd like to call my friends. This was the closest thing to a family I had in years. Sitting there in that moment with those people, I felt happy. Truly happy. It was also the best thing I'd felt in years, after being numb for so long.


	18. Dating the Knight

**Alright, just so everyone knows I'm not even trying for every Friday now, I will be uploading a new chapter every Saturday from now on. Thanks for reading! - Love, Jesse.**

We were all feeling the alcohol coursing through our system and things were getting more and more daring, no pun intended. We were all laughing and having a good time. It was the only time I'd ever see Fury cut loose and the spies fully relax, I was sure.

"Jamie, truth or dare?" Clint asked.

"Dare," I said.

"I dare you to kiss your favorite person in this room." He said puckering his lips.

I laughed getting up and walking toward where Tony and Fury sat. Tony's eyes lit up but as soon as my lips touched Fury's cheek Tony began to whine.

"What the hell? You don't even know him." Tony said pouting.

Everyone just laughed, including Fury.

"I was just kidding, he's my second favorite." I teased planting my lips against Tony's.

Everyone gave a hoot as Tony kissed me back pulling me onto his lap.

After that, our game ended and Tony and I finished out the day watching movies. Soon night fell and I fell asleep in Tony's arms, surrounded by his warmth. The next day I woke up alone and everything was silent. With a tower full of people, it would never be that quiet. I got up stretching. I walked out of the bedroom and smelled something cooking. I went into the kitchen to see Tony frying something.

"Good morning," I said softly.

"Morning! So, I kicked everyone out for the day so now we have the Tower to ourselves and I'm making breakfast." Tony said plating the food.

"You can cook?" I asked.

"Omelets," Tony said setting a plate in front of me.

They were shaped like hearts and I couldn't help but laugh at the cheesiness. They actually looked good. When Tony sat down across from me at the table I took a bite. They were really good. I'd never tried an omelet before.

"Is it bad?" He asked suddenly.

"No, it's good," I said looking at him.

"Okay, good. You were just staring at it." He informed me.

"Oh, I've never had an omelet before. I think I've been missing out." I told him.

"Then you've come to the right place, it's the only thing I can cook," Tony said shoving food into his own mouth.

We both finished eating and I grabbed the dishes to wash them while Tony disappeared with promises to be right back. I finished the dishes and turned around as Tony turned into the room holding a box.

"So, it's not much but I did make you something," Tony said handing me the box.

I took it watching him confused.

"Don't just look at me, open it," Tony said.

I opened it and inside lay a small pocket watch. I took it out and inspected it closely. It had my name branded into it and it was easy to open. On the inside though it wasn't what I expected. It wasn't telling me time, it was counting time.

"I set it so it started counting from the moment you took your shot at me. So it keeps track of how long it's been since that moment." He said not really looking at me.

"Thank you, It's really nice," I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

"You're welcome." He said kissing the side of my head.

"We're still not a couple," I whispered smiling to myself.

"Come on, I'm trying here damn it." He said laughing.

He picked me up and sat me down on the table while kissing my neck.

"Tony stop, I need to take a shower," I said trying to push him away.

"Alright to the shower!"He shouted while throwing me over his shower.

"No, put me down." I laughed lightly hitting his back.

He took me to the bathroom and started running the water to the huge tube that seemed unused.

"Tony, I can bathe myself," I said as he set me down and started trying to undress me.

"Let me give you a bath." He said finally getting my shirt over my head.

"Fine," I said letting him pull off my pants and put me in the tub.

Tony was really good with his hands, but that probably had a lot to do with tinkering with small things a lot of the time. I relaxed as he washed my hair, leaning into his touch. When he moved on to my back it felt like a professional massage as he worked the soap into my skin and let his fingers work into the muscles of my back. When he moved to the front, I had to bite back a laugh as his fingers brushed my sides. He didn't seem to notice as he finished washing me down and rinsed his hands. He poured water over my skin letting it rinse the soap off, then his fingers brushed my side again and I couldn't force back the laugh in time.

"Oh, so someone is ticklish," Tony said, eyes full of mischief.

"No, I don't like being tickled," I warned.

"Too bad." He said as he began tickling my sides.

I laughed trying to push him away and when I did I jumped up and grabbed a towel, then took off in a dead sprint to try and keep away from him. He gave chase laughing the entire time. I ran through almost the entire penthouse until I made it into his workshop. I slid through the doors easily and stood behind a table, he stood on the other side preparing to stop me from whichever way I decided to go. I smirked at him feigning right and taking off to the left, he jumped for the right but I was already around the table and him by the time he was able to catch himself.

I slipped on the oily floor, I put my hands out to catch myself but was stopped when DumE caught a hold of the towel that was wrapped around my waist. I let out a sigh of relief as he hoisted me back up and Tony came to a stop beside me. As soon as I was on my feet I put a hand on DumE's arm and tried to catch my breath.

"Thanks, DumE, that was a close one," I said grinning.

"I guess you can't be sold for scrap now," Tony said pulling me to him.

The sad robot seemed to brighten at his words and I couldn't help but laugh. Robots shouldn't carry that much personality.

"So, how about we do something that won't break you?" Tony suggested.

"Um, I don't care what it is, I will manage to find a way to break myself," I said rolling my eyes.

"Movie it is." He said picking me up.

"Can't I get dressed first?" I asked nuzzling my face into his neck.

"Keep doing that and you won't have a need to get dressed for a week." He said playfully.

Once I was dressed and seated on the couch, Tony began going to the movies in his collection. I told him that I didn't care what we watched and he told Jarvis to pick something random. Of course, the sarcastic AI put on a horror movie. I hated horror movies, I scared way too easily. About fifteen minutes in, I was seated firmly against Tony refusing to let him hold me because I was jumping every few minutes. I really didn't want to end up head-butting him in the face. After it was finally over Tony told Jarvis no more horror films and surprisingly he listened. For the second movie, he put on a comedy. Just half way through Tony got up and told me he'd be back. When the movie was over, I realized that he still wasn't back yet. I stood up and began looking for my not boyfriend only to find him in the kitchen.

He was concentrating really hard on a screen in front of him while trying to chop an onion. He let out a curse when the chopped up little pieces didn't quite match the ones in the picture. I had to hold back a laugh as he shrugged and put them in a pan with what looked like meat and peppers. I rolled my eyes as he looked at the screen again only to grow more frustrated with his lack of cooking skills.

"Want some help?" I asked.

"Sure." He said dishearteningly.

I walked over and looked at the recipe he was trying to follow. It was actually pretty simple and together we made some of the best food I'd ever tasted.


	19. Wanting The Knight

The next day I was sitting in my room when Rhody knocked on the door lightly. I smiled when he handed me a basket full of candy. Nobody knew this but I loved candy and I hadn't had any in almost five years. I thanked Rhody and took my seat next to the window. It was open due to the cool October air that was now settling heavily over New York. Rhody took a seat on my bed and looked nervous.

"So how did your date go yesterday?" Rhody asked.

"It went great actually," I said grinning at him.

"That's good. I'm glad you and Tony are happy together." He said looking a bit down.

"But?" I questioned.

"That doesn't mean it hurts any less." He mumbled so I could barely hear him.

His words clicked into place and I realized what was going on.

"Rhody, I'm sorry, if I'd known..." I trailed off knowing that if I'd known it wouldn't have changed a thing.

"No, it's not your fault. I'm just happy I can be your friend." I said smiling.

I was a bit stumped at that, nobody actually said that I was their friend before and honestly it felt nice.

"Thanks," I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

He hugged me back and then left the room leaving me alone for a few hours. A lot of questions plagued my mind. All of the what ifs and such repeating themselves, not letting me shove them away like I normally did. When I finally got fed up with it I asked Jarvis where Tony was. I had to do something to shut that voice up. He informed me that Mr. Stark was in the workshop with Mr. Banner but when I got there Bruce wasn't there. I walked straight over to Tony who was typing on a computer and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him into a deep kiss. He kept his hands moving behind me as he kissed me back until we heard an explosion. I pulled away looking at the Iron Man arm that he'd been working on just as the missing Bruce walked in.

"What the hell happened?" He questioned us.

"Jamie distracted me," Tony whined.

"I did not. I came in here to watch you work." I lied.

"Tony, what the hell man? We spent hours on that." Bruce complained as DumE made his way over.

He stopped beside us and sprayed Tony down with the fire extinguisher before he walked over and put out the fire.

"DumE! I wasn't on fire!" He snapped.

"What did you do, Tony?" Bruce asked looking over the codes.

I peeked over and caught it first.

"This just needs tweaking," I said typing in what Tony had messed up.

Tony pulled the towel he'd been using to wipe the foam off, away from his face and looked over.

"Wow, I didn't even think of that," Tony admitted.

"Alright, time to shut it down for the day, one explosion is enough," Bruce said.

"How about a movie? I was thinking horror." Tony gave me an evil look.

"Sure," I said leading them into the living room.

We all paused when we saw Steve sitting there hooking a tag onto a puppy's collar. The oddly colored German Shepard had to be about ten weeks old and he was adorable. He was all black with a very white face. The small dog wagged it's tail as he noticed us watching him.

"Steve, what the hell? I never said you could bring a pet here." Tony said.

"He's not mine. I bought him for Jamie." Steve said putting the little guy on the floor.

"Aw, thanks, Steve, he's adorable," I said crouching so I could pet him.

"What will you name him?" Bruce asked.

"Wait, he isn't getting a name because he isn't staying!" Tony said glaring at us.

"Tony, that's not fair," I said. "Come on, let me keep him. I promise to keep him out of your way."

"Fine." He said crossing his arms and looking away from my face.

"Hear that, Belzec? You get to stay." I said picking the small dog up.

"Belzec?" Steve questioned. "That name sounds do familiar."

Bruce and Tony just laughed as Steve tried to place the name of the concentration camp that I'd named him after. Once the excitement dwindled we all sat down and watched a horror movie. Belzec slept in my lap as I cuddled up in Tony's.


	20. Spoiling the Knight

Half way through the first movie Tony told Jarvis to order Chinese food and it arrived right before we started the second one. We all ate in peace until Tony noticed that I was feeding Belzec small pieces of chicken. Tony mumbled something about not feeding the dog from the table to which I replied that we weren't sitting at a table and kindly informed him that he could shove it up his ass. Tony then made some sexual comment that I ignored and continued to watch the movie. When it was over we all said good night and Tony led me to his room.

"Just so you know that thing is not sleeping on the bed with us," Tony said taking his shirt off.

"Fine, I'll go sleep in my room then," I said turning to leave.

"No, you'll sleep in here with your future husband." He snapped.

"Future husband huh? Well, fine then I'll sleep on the floor with Belz." I said.

"You're not going to let this go are you?" He asked settling on the bed.

"Nope." I said letting the 'P' pop.

"Fine, Belzec can sleep on the bed but he's not sleeping between us," Tony said finally giving in.

I smiled setting Belzec on the foot of the bed and climbing up one side to Tony to give him a light kiss. He sighed happily as I curled up in his arms and the puppy slept soundly at our feet. At some point, I heard muffled yelling and a weird yelp that I wasn't use to and I opened my eyes to see Tony holding up a torn up shoe and shouting at Belzec who continued to bark happily.

"Why are you yelling?" I asked sleepily.

"Your fucking dog destroyed my closet and the bathroom and chewed up my shoes. These shoes cost me 8000 dollars!" Tony snapped at me angrily.

I looked around to see toilet paper is shreds leading from the bathroom to the closet and Belzec wrapped up in about half a roll looking like a little mummy. When I looked in the closet I could see that he'd built a large nest of toilet paper, shoes, and clothes. I looked at the now cowering dog as Tony stood over him glaring.

"Belzec, bad dog," I said pointing at the mess.

Belzec turned to me and looked at the floor.

"I'll get it cleaned up," I said sighing.

"I will be in meetings all day. I want you to order some stuff for the mutt and then move your clothes and such in here. If you need or want anything, go ahead and order it. You don't have a limit and have it shipped overnight." Tony said while getting dressed.

When he was done he walked over and gave me a light kiss before handing me one of his credit cards. Then he left and I pulled out my phone and tried to get online, it worked. I threw it down on the bed and cleaned up the mess that Belzec had made while Steve came in and told me that he was going to take the puppy on a walk since I wasn't allowed to leave the tower yet. After the mess was cleaned I sat on the bed grabbing my phone again and started looking at pet stores. I bought him a few different collars and leashes, several toys, a year supply of food, new bowls, and a bed. When I was finished I had racked up a ten thousand dollar bill but hit order anyway. Tony did say that I didn't have a limit.

When that was done and it told me that I would have all of the stuff by tomorrow I closed out of the web and started working on cleaning out the room that Tony had appointed me. That didn't take me very long but by the time that was done it was well past noon and I was starving. I walked into the kitchen where Steve was drinking some water and Belzec was eating some dry food that Steve had picked up yesterday. I walked to the counter and picked up an apple that was sitting there, Bruce had told Tony that if the Avengers were going to be living with him then he needed to start buying fresher food and it needed to be healthier, not everyone could live on blueberries and takeout.

"Thanks again for the puppy," I said after swallowing my first bite.

"It wasn't a problem," Steve said. "Want to spar? I promise not to break your ribs."

"That sounds good," I said laughing.

We spent the afternoon sparring and joking. When we were done I went back to Tony's room to take a shower. As I wrapped the towel around my waist Tony walked in looking annoyed and tired. Regardless, I walked up and kissed him, handing him back his card, which he rejected.

"Hold on to it, in case you need it." He said.

"Alright, everything is done," I said pulling on a clean pair of boxers.

"Good, the room you were staying in will be the little shit's new room and this will be officially our room," Tony said wrapping his arms around me from behind and kissing my neck.

"Okay," I said smiling at him.

We put Belzec in his new room and he jumped up on the bed and went right to sleep. When we got back into our own room, Tony plopped down on the bed.

"I'm glad the little mongrel isn't going to be sleeping with us anymore. He's going to get too big." Tony said off-handedly.

"Too big to fit us and an uninvited third person?" I snapped.

"You loved it." He said glancing at me.

"So? You didn't ask me if it was okay. And Rhody of all people." I said.

"If you don't want it to happen again then don't make me have to punish you." He said shrugging me off.

"Yes, Daddy," I said sarcastically, plopping down on the bed.

"You may not want to start calling me 'Daddy', I'm not sure you could fully handle that side of me," Tony said wrapping an arm around me.

I smirked,"Of course, Daddy."

"Jamie, I'm serious." He warned.

"And so am I," I said falling asleep.


	21. Punishing the Knight

"Fucking mutt!" I heard as I opened my eyes.

I saw Belzec sitting beside me wagging his tail as Tony stomped to the bathroom.

"What'd he do now?" I asked.

"He fucking pissed on me." He shouted from the bathroom.

"How did he even get in here?" I asked.

"I don't know but start taking him out more." Tony snapped.

"I can't leave the tower, jackass." I snapped back as I got up.

"Take him on the roof," Tony said.

"Fine but we need to put a fence up it so he can't fall off," I said putting the thin leash on him.

"Fine, whatever," Tony said.

"Get in a better mood," I said walking Belzec to the door.

"Why should I?" He snapped turning on the shower.

"Because I'll blow you tonight," I promised, leaving the room.

I took Belzec to the roof and let him finish his business before I brought him back in and to the kitchen where Pepper was talking to Tony.

"Tony, I'm serious. They're blocking the door." She said crossing her arms.

"Fine, can I at least have a cup of coffee first?" He asked.

"No." She said before she finally noticed me. "Oh, you must be Jamie, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. Tony, Did you not just hear her? There is a blockage that needs your attention." I called Tony out as he tried to take a sip.

"Great now I have you two tag-teaming me." He said setting the cup down and walking to the elevator.

"Good, you're keeping him in check." She smirked taking his cup of coffee and taking a sip herself.

"He's doing good for the most part." I joked.

"You know, after you came here, you were all he could talk about. He seemed happier than he did when we were together. You seem to handle him better too. He hasn't been showing up to meetings drunk and when in the office he doesn't touch the whiskey he keeps in there. I'm impressed, you've changed him." She said absently.

"I wasn't trying to change him," I said leaning back against the counter.

"No, but I was, I shouldn't have but I did try. He couldn't do it for the sake of our relationship, but you came along and he seemed to change overnight." She said taking another long sip of the coffee.

"And where are you going with this?" I questioned.

"I'm glad you two found each other, he loves you. He actually, really loves you. I'm happy that you've brought him out of his hole and made him see reason even if neither of you knows it." She said giving me a kind smile.

"I'm glad you think so. Don't really need another girl he's been with him trying to kill me." I said.

"Oh yeah, she happened before I came around. I never really liked her. I hope she gets thrown behind bars soon. When Tony couldn't come for you, he was raging. I stayed with him in the hospital until I knew he was well enough for me to help him sneak out. I'm sorry I had to keep him there so long but if I hadn't that he would have hurt himself or gotten himself killed. Then you would still be there or be dead. I didn't really like not know if you were okay but having to keep him there." She said looking away.

"Thank you. I'm glad you kept him there until he was recovered. He's too quick to jump into the action." I replied.

"Okay, so everything is moved so now, Jamie care to tell me what all of this is?" Tony asked as he reentered the kitchen and frowned at Pepper. "That was mine."

"Make some more." She said following me out of the kitchen.

I opened the boxes and grinned.

"Are those dog toys?" Pepper asked as Tony came in with a new cup of coffee.

"Yup," I said grinning.

"You spent ten thousand dollars on the mutt? You're never allowed to shop for the dog again." Tony said.

"You said I didn't have a spending limit," I said giving Belzec a stuffed animal that laid on top.

"Yeah, but I thought part of that was for you," Tony said.

"Don't worry, if he can't spoil you he expects you to spoil yourself with his money," Pepper reassured me.

"Oh, ha ha. It's good to see one of my exes getting along with you." Tony said.

"Yeah well, Pepper is an actual ex not just a one-night stand, she's not a hoe," I said causing Pepper to laugh as she left.

I carried the boxes to Belz's room to unpack them. Tony followed and started to help, so I couldn't help but tease him.

"I thought you didn't want anything to do with the mutt," I said.

"He makes you happy so I like him a very, very, very small amount." He admitted.

"You'll grow to love him," I said pushing a box away.

It took forever to finish putting everything away. When we finished, Tony offered to make us omelets and even made one for Belzec. When we finished eating we washed the dishes and made our way to the living room where Natasha and Clint were just walking in.

"You got a puppy?" Natasha asked looking very excited.

"No, Steve got a mini terrorist for Jamie," Tony said.

"No way, he's so cute. What's his name?" Clint asked as Natasha began petting him.

"Belzec," I said as the dog began to sniff at Clint's hand.

"Isn't that the name of a concentration camp?" Natasha asked.

"Yep," I confirmed.

"OW! Shit." Clint said holding his hand.

"Belzec, no biting," I said thumping his nose.

"He's lucky that he's cute," Clint said.

We all laughed at him including Tony.

That night as I was getting ready for bed Tony practically jumped on me as I laid down.

"You can't sleep yet," Tony said seriously.

"Why not?" I whined.

"Because you promised Daddy a blow job." He grinned.

"Indeed I did," I said sitting up.

He took off his pants and sat on the edge of the bed while I sank to my knees. He was already hard so I got right to it by taking a hold of the shaft and slipping my lips over the head. He moaned while pushing his fingers into my hair. I worked my lips and tongue over the shaft as I fondled his sack with the hand that was previously holding his cock steady. He began pushing my head down just a bit further. Eventually, I was deep throating him with ease and he was moaning loudly above me.

"Fuck, Jamie, pull off." He said.

I didn't listen, instead, I kept my nose against his groin and swallowed as he came in my mouth, most of it being sucked down my throat as it shot out. The little bit that was left on my tongue was salty and strange but not entirely unpleasant. When I pulled my mouth off of him, I looked up at him. He was panting and trying to catch his breath but he pulled me into a kiss anyway.


	22. Healing the Knight

A few weeks later I was standing on the roof with Belzec as my phone rang. It was Tony.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Hey, I'm walking up to the front door. I have a damn cold, when I get in I'm gonna... Fuck!" He shouted.

I looked over to Belzec who was pissing over the edge of the building.

"Um... So... When you get in you're going to take a shower?" I asked.

"Yes and I'm going to throw that damn dog over the edge after that." He snapped.

"Alright, see you in a bit," I said.

"Alright." He said hanging up.

I looked over at Belzec who was sitting by the door wagging his tail. I tried not to grin at him.

"Belz, please quit peeing on Tony, he'd like you more if you weren't such a brat," I said.

The growing puppy tilted his head as I opened the door and let him in. When I got into the bedroom I could hear the shower going so I shut the door. I walked into the bathroom and sat up on the counter.

"I'm sorry that Belz peed on you again," I said.

"It wouldn't have been so bad if my mouth hadn't been open." He said turning off the water.

"I hope you brushed your teeth."I laughed.

"I did, also rinsed my mouth with body wash." He joked.

He stepped out of the shower grabbing a towel.

"No offense but you look like shit," I said noticing how pale he looked.

"Baby, nothing could offend me right now." He said kissing my forehead.

"Tony, you need to get some sleep," I said lightly pushing him away.

"I plan on it." He said walking into the bedroom.

"Good, I'm going to have Jarvis order some cold and flu medicine for you. When they get here I'll bring them to you." I informed him opening the bedroom door.

"But I don't want medicine." He whined getting under the covers.

"Too bad, it'll make you feel better," I said shutting the door and walking over to the couch. "Jarvis?"

"Already done, Sir," Jarvis replied.

I sighed in relief as I plopped down on the couch and Belzec came over and laid down on the floor next to me. Soon I was falling asleep. What felt like just minutes later I woke up to Belzec jumping around and barking.

"What the hell?" I asked getting up.

I got up and Belzec bound about ten feet away turning to bark at me. Confused, I followed him until he stopped at the bedroom door. I rubbed my eyes as I opened the door. Panic rose through me as I realized that Tony wasn't there. I looked around and found the room was a mess and a window was busted.

"Jarvis?" There was no answer.

I pulled out my phone and found Natasha's contact. I hit the call button and waited until she answered.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"We have a problem, Tony is missing and Jarvis has been shut down," I told her.

"Tony is missing?" She questioned.

"Yeah, he came home early because of a cold and went to bed. The bedroom is in shambles." I told her.

"Give me thirty minutes and I'll have the team there." She told me.

She was right in thirty minutes everyone was there, sitting in the living room discussing what was going to happen.

"With all due respect, Director Fury, Tony is a teammate. We can't just leave him to whatever she has planned." Steve said.

"We can't just rush in there, what if it wasn't her?" Fury asked.

"So we just stay put until they find his dead body?" Natasha asked crossing her arms.

"We stay put until I locate him, SHIElD is working on it." Fury said leaving.

Everyone was clearly unhappy but everyone dispersed nether the less. I went to Tony's room and sat down on the bed, Belzec ambled over, laying his head on my lap. I pet his head sadly, sighing to myself.

"Hey, do you think Belzec could track Tony?" I heard Natasha's voice say.

"I don't know he's still being trained," I said not looking at her.

Belzec tilted his head perking up one ear like he understood what we were saying.

"We need to try, I'm not going to sit back while Tony could be in danger," Natasha said.

I nodded pulling off Tony's pillow cover.

"How are we getting out?" I asked leashing an excited Belzec.

"Follow me, Jarvis is off and everyone is distracted." She told me.

I followed her through the tower and out the back doors with Belzec being surprisingly silent. As we exited the building she pushed sunglasses onto my face and a flat-bill hat on my head before she took the pillowcase out of my hands and knelt down by Belzec. He sniffed at the pillowcase and then started dragging me down the street. We walked until we were in a warehouse district. Belzec led us to a set of storage facilities surrounded by a chain-link fence, he stopped and stared at the buildings letting out a quiet whimper.

"This way," Natasha said leading us around back.

She cut a hole big enough for us to crawl through. Once we were on the other side Belzec stalked toward a building with the lights still on. I leaned down unhooking the dog and allowed him to freely lead us inside. As soon as we were through the door five men in suits opened fire on us. Natasha pushed me down and started firing back. Once all of the men were down Natasha helped me up as the crazy bitch rounded the corner holding up a gun of her own. Natasha fired and the gun dropped as Belzec jumped up locking his teeth on the woman's throat. She let out a strangled scream as I walked passed her into the open warehouse where Tony was sitting tied up with a broken rope.

"Baby, you came!" Tony said grinning at me with his face and teeth covered in blood.

"Duh, by the way, the stupid mutt just ripped out that bitch's throat," I said untying him.

"Yay, now he's just a mutt," Tony said as I pulled him up.

He pulled me into an embrace preparing to forgo the kiss but I pulled his face to mine not phased by the blood coating his mouth. He kissed me back with a passion as sirens started ringing in the background. He cupped my face with one hand letting the other trail down my torso. He suddenly pulled away looking down at his hand, brows furrowing. I followed his gaze and saw the thick blood coating his hand. I felt a sharp pain shoot through my side, my hand shot up covering the area. My hand was quickly soaking wet with the warm blood.

"Jamie, did you get shot?" He asked pulling my hand away.

"I don't think so," I said panicking.

He didn't respond, instead, he picked me up and carried me out to Natasha who was already talking to a cop. Two people rushed toward us with a stretcher, taking me from Tony's arms as my vision started to fade. I felt the cold air hit my bare skin as my shirt was cut off. I looked at Tony's worried face before I finally passed out. I drifted in and out for a long time catching different pieces of conversation. Fury chastising Natasha. Tony whispering sweet nothings into my ear. A man telling someone that the bullet hit my liver and something about surgery. A woman telling Tony that they wouldn't know anything until the morning and until then it could go either way. Pepper telling Tony that he should eat something.

At some point, I was finally able to wake up but I couldn't open my eyes at first. I felt someone holding my hand and kissing said hand repeatedly.

"Jamie, come one, wake up. I swear if you'll just pull through, I'll buy you a house, with a huge back yard that Belzec can run around in. We can kidnap a bunch of kids and call them our own. Please, Jamie, I love you." Tony said.

"I'm holding you to that. No kidnapping, though." I told him smirking slightly as I was finally able to open my eyes.

"Jamie!" Tony shouted kissing me.


	23. Holding on to The Knight

**Warning: Sexual content.**

A few weeks later I was sitting at home still recovering after losing to a bullet in a fight. Tony was rushing around trying to take care of me even though at this point I was more than capable of taking care of myself. Steve ended up doing a lot for me when the injury was still fresh. Mostly because I asked him to make sure Tony was taking care of his business and fulfilling his responsibilities as Iron Man. Tony wasn't too happy when we shooed him away to take care of a minor problem or when pepper was dragging him to another meeting with the greedy scum of his company. And that's where Tony was stuck on this day, in a board meeting. So, I was watching some movie with Steve that neither of us had ever seen.

"It's good to see you drinking more water," Steve said as I took a sip from the bottle in my hand.

"Have to. Not only because of the meds but because my liver was kind of shot." I said smirking.

"This means you can't drink alcohol right?" He questioned watching the screen.

"That's correct. The doctor said that a drink every once in a great while won't kill me but it's better to just not." I explained.

"You do realize that your boyfriend is an alcoholic right?" He asked.

"He isn't my boyfriend and he hasn't drunk that much since I've been here," I said grinning.

"I'm serious, he has a problem and if he gets too drunk he may start pestering you to drink with him and if you give in you might find yourself sick." He said.

"I know how to say no and to tell him to shut up," I reassured him.

About that time Rhody and Tony were exiting the elevator discussing the exact same thing. Tony didn't look too happy as Rhody told him about the alcohol problem everyone else seemed to think that he had. Tony only nodded going to the kitchen and I followed. When I had made my slow walk into the entryway Tony was standing over the sink with all of the bottles of alcohol he owned sitting on the counter next to him as he poured them out one by one.

"You don't have to do that," I said leaning heavily on the wall.

"No, but if you can't drink with me then I don't want to drink at all," Tony said, mind somewhere else.

"Tony, you have the others to drink with," I said.

"My unwillingness to change is the reason Pepper and I broke up, I don't want it to be the reason that you and I break up." He said sighing.

"Okay, one, I don't want you to change everything because it's inconvenient for me, and two, we can't break up we aren't together," I said winking at him.

"I know no means no but you no longer have a choice in the matter, we're together and that's final." He said.

"Sure thing," I said just before we were called into the living room where Fury was waiting on us.

"Alright you two," Fury said eying Natasha and I. "Next time I say stay put then you should stay put. Then maybe your stupid ass wouldn't get shot."

"Um, I'm not a member of your boy-band, I don't take orders from you," I said.

"Right, and since you're not a member of my team, you're free to go back to where ever you came from. The threat is gone and there is no other reason for you to stay here." Fury said.

I felt myself drop a bit. I knew this was coming but thanks to Tony and the others I had just a bit of hope that it wouldn't happen.

"Alright, if I'm being kicked out then I'd like my bag back," I said evenly.

"You're not leaving," Natasha demanded.

"Uh, no, you're staying right here with us," Sam said.

Soon everyone was voicing their complaints until a wet tongue was rubbed across my face, neck to hairline. I grimaced, pushing Tony away from me and wiping my face profusely.

"There, now I've licked him, I own him. He's staying here and you can shove any rejections up your ass, Fury." Tony said everyone laughed except for Fury of course.

Later that night I was sitting in Tony's bed reading some lame book about the apocalypse when Tony plopped down beside me. As I was reading he suddenly turned the page. I tried to ignore him until he shut the book completely and got right in my face. I gave him my best-annoyed look.

"When you're better I want to have sex on the kitchen table." He said with a serious face.

"Was that really worth interrupting a book for?" I questioned.

"Yes." He said.

"Alright, fine, but what if the other's catch us?" I asked.

"I'll make sure they're somewhere far away." He said grinning.

"Or you could just wait until you buy me that house you promised." I joked.

"Good thing the construction started the day after you came home." He said seriously.

"What?" I was dumbfounded.

"You heard me." He said rolling onto him back.

I rolled on top of him straddling his hips. I leaned down kissing him but when my lips left his to move down to his neck he stopped me.

"Jamie you're still healing." He said frowning.

I shushed him while pushing his hands away and continuing on my path down his neck as I pulled his shirt up.

"Jamie, seriously, I don't want to hurt you," Tony said biting back a moan.

"Is that the only reason you're saying no?" I questioned as I placed soft kisses around his arc reactor.

"Yes." He told me biting his lip.

"Alright then, shut up and let me do my thing," I said, unbuttoning his pants.

I pulled out his stiff shaft and gave it a few strokes before engulfing it in my mouth. I smirked to myself as I heard the long hiss of pleasure leave his lips. I bobbed my head up and down sucking his cock as he tangled his fingers in my hair guiding my head a bit faster. I swallowed around the head as it hit the back of my throat. He started swearing quietly as he grew closer to his release. I pulled my mouth away making his whine in a totally manly fashion. I smiled as I kissed up his hip and abs then his chest and neck until he pulled me up to lock his lips with mine. I straddled his hips positioning myself right over him. I then pushed myself down on him until his hips were flush against my ass. I moaned placing my hands on his chest for better leverage. I rolled my hips and we both let out a long moan as I continued to move. He placed his hands on my hips rubbing circles with the pad of his thumbs.

"Hey, Tony I..." We paused as Steve walked in.

I looked behind me to see Steve staring at us wide eyed.

"Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope," Steve repeated running from the room.

Tony and I looked at each other when we heard glass break.

"Jarvis, shut and lock the door," Tony said.

"Yes, sir," Jarvis said, the door shutting.

I kissing his lips softly as I continued to move my hips up and down.


	24. The Knight's Happy Ending

I opened my eyes and was immediately assaulted by sunlight filtering through the window. I rolled over and pushed my face into the warm chest sleeping beside me. I let the steady rhythm of his breathing lull me back into a semi-conscious state. When I woke up again, Tony was groaning loudly in displeasure and the bed was bouncing as Belzec jumped from side to side. I released my own groan pushing myself into a sitting position. Belzec sat down and wagged his tail violently. I rolled my eyes as I got up and pulled on pants. When I turned around Tony was already sleeping and Belzec was nowhere in sight. I walking to the front door seeing the dog waiting for me with his leash. I put it on him and opened the door. We walked a little ways away from the house and into the woods. I let Belzec do his thing and took him inside, I walked into the kitchen giving him food and water and then started on breakfast. About thirty minutes later I was finished and Tony was walking in. Four years later he was finally trained to wake up to the smell of food.

"Good morning." He said wrapping an arm around my waist and kissing my neck.

"Good morning," I said pushing a cup of coffee into his free hand.

"Do you have anything planned today?" He asked as he sat down at the table.

"No, why?" I questioned taking my own seat.

"Well, there's this place in town that I really wanna try. So I was wondering if you'd like to go there for lunch?" He asked around a mouthful of toast.

"Yeah sure, sounds good," I said feeling a strange nervousness settle in my body.

I had no reason to be nervous, us trying to a new restaurant here and there wasn't unusual. Nor was going into town. I'd finally broken Tony of having someone deliver groceries and such to the house, we went shopping every Saturday, in town, so there was no obvious reason for my stomach to be in knots right then. Belzec nudged my leg under the table and I continued to eat before Tony noticed anything wrong.

"What's going on before lunch?" I asked.

"Probably work on the lab, I should have it built in a few more days." He said looking at some blueprints he'd pulled up.

"Need any help?" I asked.

Since moving in here a year ago my days were generally pretty boring. Once the house was finished we'd moved in without thinking everything through and there was still a lot that needed to be done. The master bedroom was finished in a week and then Tony started to build a workshop in our basement. I generally cleaned the place and cooked food, made Tony take breaks and such. When we first got here I loved it, now, I was starting to hate this place. The only room that wasn't bland and plane at that moment was the bedroom.

"Actually, I was wondering if you'd make up the guest bedroom for me, I ordered some paint and stuff last night and Happy brought it over last night," Tony said sheepishly.

"Yeah, I can do that," I said trying to hide my excitement.

After breakfast, I got started on the guest bedroom. The paint Tony picked out was a light gray, but he had everything I needed in here. Paint tape, plastic tarps, various brushes and the boxed furniture sitting in the closet with the mattresses sitting in the hallway. The adjoining bathroom also had everything I would need with a can of sea green paint. I got started on the bedroom, after an hour I let the paint dry and started working on the bathroom. That only took me thirty minutes, I walked down the lab and stole some tools so I could build the furniture.

"Are you seriously starting on everything else?" Tony asked.

I wasn't as sneaky as I hoped, " Yeah, painting is done, still just letting it dry before I get everything in place."

"Awesome, lunch is going to be later than we're used to." He informed me.

"That's fine," I said making my way back to the guest bedroom.

Several hours later I had everything built and painted the way I wanted it, I was arranging everything when Belzec came bolting through the door. I sighed to myself as I took him out. Belzec went quickly and soon enough I was back to work. Once I was finished Jarvis dinged at me.

"Sir, Mr. Stark would like me to inform you that you have an hour before you leave." He said.

"Thank you, Jarvis," I said heading to the master bedroom to take a shower and be off.

Once I was ready to go, Tony was sitting in our bed with an old t-shirt on and a nice pair of jeans. He smiled at me as he stood up closing any distance between us, placing his lips on mine. I kissed him back and somehow we ended up on the bed with me straddling him and my lips trailing down his neck.

"Sir, I hate to interrupt but, you don't really have time for that," Jarvis said.

"Fine," Tony said pushing himself up into a sitting position.

"There's no place in town that requires reservations, can't we just go later?" I said pressing my lips to his jaw.

"Nope. Trust me, as much as I'd love to be fucking you right now, I can't take this away from you." He said grinning.

"Take what away from me?" I asked pulling away.

"This opportunity. " He explained poorly.

I dropped it and we left, getting into the car that he brought to McClellanville, South Carolina when we moved here. It was a small fishing town, that had a population of 522 now that we were here. We lived outside of town for privacy. I sat back as he drove, watching everything as we passed it. The trip to the restaurant was short and silent. When we got out of the vehicle I felt the familiar nervousness come back more pronounced. There was still no reason for me to be nervous. This was a small town and the first few weeks we were here, that made me nervous, it wasn't common to see two guys together. All of the townsfolk seemed to be pretty accepting though and the nervousness had quickly subsided.

When we go to the restaurant Tony led me inside and to a table. The table sat a woman, a woman of who was very familiar to me. She was my mother and her eyes welled up with tears when she first laid eyes on me. She looked tired and older but her eyes were still the same. She stood up walking over to us and throwing her arms over my shoulders and around my neck whispering that she loved me and she missed me in my ear. I was shocked not sure how to handle this.

Tony cleared his throat, " Maybe we should take our seats."

"Yeah, good idea," I said leaving my mother's death grip. "Now, will somebody please explain?"

"Right so when news hit that you died your mother contacted me. We talked and talked and then I offered to help her get out of her marriage and even told her that she could move in with us when we got it all done." Tony said.

"Okay," I said still shocked.

"Baby, I'm so sorry about that day that your father kicked you out. I should have stopped him. I should have taken you and left but I didn't, I was terrified. If I could go back and do it all over I would have never let that happen but it did happen and I can't change it. Even if you decide that you don't want me around, I just want you to know that I still love you, never stopped, and I'll always be your mother." She said fresh tears in her eyes.

"I'm not sorry for that day," I said. " Thanks to what he did I had to do whatever I had to, to get by and thanks to that I met Tony."

"Love you too," Tony said.

"I'm happy you found him." She said still looking sad.

"Mom, I love you and I would be happy if you would take the 'guest' bedroom that I've worked so hard on today," I said openly accepting her back into my life.

We ate lunch and finished talking. Our conversation filled with laughs and crying. Tony made jokes and told her stories and after that, we took her back to our home and showed her around letting her know that she was welcome to anything. At the end of the night, I laid in Tony's arms thinking about how lucky I'd been to find him, to not have murdered him. I loved this man and truthfully he was too good for me. Anything I wanted I got and he did everything in his power to keep me happy.

"Tony?" I asked softly.

"Hmm?" He hummed.

"I love you, so much," I said kissing the scarred skin around the arc reactor.

"I love you too, baby."

 **Hey! I hoped you enjoyed this story and if you're interested I have the Prelude of another Avenger fic out now by the title of "The Captain's Pet".**


End file.
